


Winter Blossoms

by the_strange_bookworm



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Lots of it, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Some angst, an absurd amount of it that you're gonna think you're swimming in down feathers and cotton candy, and diana and cole and bash are sick of it, even aunt jo is waiting for them to get their act together, gilbert in a flower crown eventually, handholding out of necessity, the summer soiree, which is quickly replaced by more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_strange_bookworm/pseuds/the_strange_bookworm
Summary: When a letter from Cole and Aunt Josephine arrives about the annual "Summer Soiree" and Anne and Diana need a chaperone, a chain of events is set into motion as a bit of young love begins to blossom in the snow. A most romantical night awaits...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IT'S THE BOOKWORM! Greetings from this bookish fangirl who has just finished Season 2 of AWAE and is dying for more. This fic doesn't really have anything that warrants a warning but there is HUGE amount of fluff. So I hope you like this very cliche and sweet fanfic as I just needed to write something about this amazing show. Enjoy!

Anne was practically vibrating with excitement. This week's letter from Cole turned out to be an invitation to the annual "Summer Soiree" held every winter. Remembering the joy she experienced in last year's soiree which she attended with Diana and Cole, even her wild imagination could not fathom not going again.

Anne closed her eyes and remembered the sweet fragrance of the ballroom, brought on by the thousands of flowers that decorated every available space. The flower crowns everyone wore made Anne feel like she was a princess throwing a grand ball, and everyone in the kingdom was invited. (Anne still kept the flowers from her crown preserved in her Jane Eyre book, on the page she read from in the party.) There was the music, elegant yet lively, and she danced and danced and laughed all night long; the night was just so enchanting! Oh, it was so wonderful, Marilla couldn't possibly say-

 

"No." Marilla left the letter on the dining table and went back to her cooking. 

 _"What?"_ Anne exclaimed loudly. 

"You heard me, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. My answer is  _no,_ " Marilla repeated. "I will not have you getting into mischief again like you always seem to do whenever you travel."

Anne stood there gaping in distress. "You're not still mad about the train-hopping incident are you?" Anne said incredulously.

"No, I'm thinking about when you sneaked away to get lost in the woods last November before wandering into the poor minister's garden."

Anne sighed. "That was an accident Marilla and there was a lovely little wildflower all covered in frost! Don't you think it's amazing how something can be so delicate yet resilient at the same time? It shows you how the most beautiful things can blossom in the midst of hardships..." She paused in her daydream and looked hopefully at the slightly amused Marilla. "And that's what the soiree is all about! Don't you see, Marilla? This is such a special occasion!"

Marilla sighed. "Anne, I cannot let you go unchaperoned."

"Diana's parents will come with us."

"Well, Rachel informed me that the Barry's are going to Nova Scotia on business this weekend and that's why Diana and Minnie Mae are to stay with their Aunt Josephine." 

"Oh, you know that Rachel isn't the most reliable source in Avonlea..." Anne trailed off at the look Marilla was giving her. In desperation, she clasped her hands and raised them in front of her. "Oh please please please Marilla! I swear that I will never get into any trouble ever again for as long as I shall live!"

Marilla chuckled and unclasped Anne's hands, returning them to her sides. "I seriously doubt that."

Anne pouted and crossed her arms. Then she got an idea. She strode over to Marilla's side and put on her best bargaining stance. "If I find a good and responsible chaperone before the soiree two days from now, will you let me go?" she asked her.

Marilla looked thoughtful and rubbed her temple. Finally, she turned to Anne. She smiled. "It seems that we have a deal, Anne Shirley."

Anne face broke into a huge smile and she stuck out her hand. "Perfect," she said." As she and Marilla shook hands, she laughed in excitement for the wonders that were bound to occur in just two short days. "Oh Marilla, you have no idea how thankful I am! I promise that Diana and I will not get into any mischief whatsoever while we are in Charlottetown. We will behave and dance and have fun, but not  _too_ much of course, and we just both miss Cole so much as I'm sure he feels the same-"

"Alright, alright," Marilla said, freeing her hand from Anne's. "Stop your yammering. You may go and inform Diana now."

Anne hugged her tightly and sped out the door to tell Diana about their compromise while Marilla chuckled to herself, watching her run off. Matthew, who had been watching from the doorway as usual, came and stood beside his sister. "She's made you soft," he said matter-of-factly. 

Marilla scoffed and walked to the stove. "Oh please, Matthew. I have a heart."

Matthew chuckled and proceeded to help her with dinner. "Well, anyway, it seems like it's getting harder and harder for you to say 'no'."

Marilla sighed. "I don't want her to get into any trouble," she said worriedly. She looked out the window and smiled at the scene of Anne having another argument with Jerry. "But then again...a girl her age needs her share of fun."

 

Anne was skipping towards the path to the Barry's, lost in thoughts that were rudely interrupted by Jerry. "What's got _you_ so cheerful?" he asked her as she passed by the fence. "I mean, more cheerful than usual."

Anne was slightly annoyed by the interruption but stopped and answered him anyway. "Diana and I are going to Aunt Josephine's 'Summer Soiree' this weekend!" She smiled widely, showing all her teeth. However Jerry just looked confused.

"'Summer'? But it's February."

Anne rolled her eyes and said, "It's poetic, Jerry. Sometimes a summer-themed soiree is just the thing to get you through the cold and bleak winter."

Jerry nodded and grinned. "A soiree, eh? And Diana's coming?"

Anne rolled her eyes a second time. " _Yes._ It _is_ her aunt's party after all."

"Josephine Barry..." Jerry muttered under his breath. Suddenly he recognized the name. "She's the nice lady who let us sleep in her manoir in Charlottetown,  _oui_ _?"_

"Oui," Anne answered with a confident nod. She looked up at the sun and down the path to the Barry's. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be heading to Diana's. Bye Jerry."

"Wait!" he exclaimed. Anne stopped again and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Jerry pursed his lips and looked around, as if someone might listen in on their conversation. "You think she'll let me come?" he asked hesitantly.

Anne's eyes widened in surprise. Well, she certainly wasn't expecting _that._ "No, this is a serious adult party,"she answered instantly. She didn't mean to sound quite so blunt or exclude him, but a part of her felt a little selfish and wanted the night to be just her, Diana, and Cole.

"Then why are you two going?" Jerry asked. He felt a bit offended to be honest.

Anne sighed in exasperation. "Because we're kindred spirits, and it's about time we visited Cole anyway. Why do _you_ want to come?" Jerry looked down at his shoes and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. Right then, it dawned on Anne. The corners of her mouth quirked up. He opened his mouth to respond but Anne had already beat him to it. "Wait, you want to go because of Diana!" she said, grinning teasingly.

"What?! No! I've just never been to a real party before," Jerry answered weakly. _And not one with Diana,_ his mind continued. He shut that part up quickly. He looked up to see Anne's reaction to his flimsy excuse, but Anne just smiled knowingly and walked away.

"I'll ask Diana if you can come!" she yelled over her shoulder. "Just so you know, she will probably say yes!" She caught Jerry smile widely at this and giggled. She knew very well about the little unspoken thing between her bosom friend and French brother. She honestly thought it was incredibly romantic. At the same time though, it was also incredibly uncertain since she knew that Mr. and Mrs. Barry wouldn't approve of a French farm boy with their daughter.  _So a tragical romance, then,_ she told herself.  _But hopefully not so tragical in the future._

_  
_

She made it to the Barry's house in record time, since after she lost sight of Green Gables, her excitement had returned and she couldn't help but run the rest of the way there. So she arrived flushed and panting at the porch of the house, with Mrs. Barry looking her over in alarm. "Goodness, child! Did you run all the way here?" the woman exclaimed. She quickly brought Anne inside and called for Diana. "Is something the matter? What's happened?" she asked Anne. 

Anne laughed breathlessly. "No, Mrs. Barry, it's not bad news I bring but the opposite! Does Diana know about Aunt Josephine's soiree?"

"Indeed, she does," came the voice of her best friend as she appeared elegantly in the mud room. She grabbed Anne's hands and said with all seriousness, "So Anne...can you go?" Anne wanted to prolong the suspense but simply couldn't contain her joy any longer. She nodded vigorously and the two girls began squealing and jumping up and down in excitement. Mrs. Barry opened her mouth to scold them for their noise, but then decided it was no use and left the girls to their celebration. They wrapped each other in a tight hug and laughed. "So Marilla has allowed it?" Diana asked Anne, pulling back from her embrace.

That's when Anne remembered their compromise and felt some of her euphoria slip away. Diana must have noticed because her face immediately became worried and she asked her what was wrong. "No no! Everything's alright! Everything is just perfect! ...It's just that, well, we're going to need a chaperone again. And without Cole, I don't know who-"

Diana's mirthful laughter cut her off. "Oh we don't need to worry about that! I'm sure there are plenty of men who'll be willing to accompany us there."

Anne huffed in disappointment. "Men," she said unhappily. "I don't understand! Must women always be accompanied by a man everywhere? It feels as if they think we're wild animals in constant need of supervision lest we lash out unexpectedly." A thought came to her and her face lit up again. "I think that's exactly the reason why. I guess men are smart enough to know and fear what women can do."

Diana shook her head good-naturedly. "Anne, your ideas will change the world. Come on," Diana said, putting on her winter gear. "We can talk more in the clubhouse."

After getting permission from Mrs. Barry, they went outside and into the snow. They linked arms as they reached the familiar dirt path. As usual, Anne began shooting out words a mile a minute while Diana listened and gave a comment or two. It never bothered Diana how much Anne talked. In her opinion, her ideas seemed to be painted in all different colors while others' were just dull and muted shades. Anne could turn that winter day into spring if she wished. Who would Diana be to not admire the art like it should be admired?

Suddenly, Anne paused in her ministrations and bit her lip in a way that Diana knew she wanted to tell her something. "What is it, Anne?" she asked her, to get it over with.

Anne released her lip and grinned mischievously.  _Oh no,_ Diana thought.  _What is she thinking of doing now?_

"Jerry wants to go to the soiree with us," Anne blurted out.

Diana nearly stopped in her tracks at the sound of  _that_ boy's name. She looked at Anne, who was wearing an expression that looked unnervingly similar to Rachel Lynde's face when sharing juicy gossip. "A-as our chaperone?" Diana asked casually. Well, casually  _enough_ , she hoped.

"Well, I bet he would like to disguise it like that but really..." Anne giggled. "I think he's wants to for you."

This time Diana really stopped in her tracks. "Anne, I think all that imagining has gotten to your head," she said with a warning look.

Anne laughed outright. "It has not! Diana, you are my best friend. I know you, and I see you with Jerry. The way you feel about each other couldn't be clearer." Diana didn't respond and just continued walking down the path, an almost pained look in her eyes. Anne caught up to her and re-linked their arms. "Why do you dance around each other instead of admitting how you really feel?" At this, Diana gave her a look that was equal parts amusement and disbelief. "What?" Anne questioned obliviously.

Diana laughed and though Anne wasn't exactly sure why, she was glad to see her friend smiling again. "With all due respect, Anne," Diana said, "are you sure you are the most qualified to give advice on these things?"

"What do you mean?"

Diana sighed. "Well, if Jerry won't be our chaperone, then we'll need some other boy to take us," she stated casually. She nudged Anne and smirked. "Who do you have in mind?"

Anne unknowingly flushed, making Diana grin even wider. Anne cleared her throat and responded with a curt, "I don't know yet."

Diana laughed again as they approached the clubhouse. "Yes you do, Anne. Yes you do."

 

Upon learning about the travesty that reduced their beloved clubhouse to a pitiful pile of planks and sticks, Matthew insisted upon rebuilding it. He enlisted Jerry's help, and along with Anne, Diana, and Ruby, they restored the wreck to its original homey state. They redecorated the space with the things they salvaged from the wreckage, although Anne thought sadly that it would never be as pretty as when Cole's artworks were there. Afterwards, they all squeezed inside and ate some of Marilla's pastries.  _And if I recall,_ Anne thought as they reached the structure.  _Gilbert happened upon us in the middle of it all and helped us rebuild...But no, I'm not thinking about him. Nope. No way._

"Honestly, Diana. I have no idea what you're talking about," Anne said as they lit a fire in the small fire pit.

"Don't play dumb, Anne. It doesn't suit you," Diana replied. "And if I must say it out loud, I am talking about Gilbert, and how you want him to accompany us!"

Anne sat down with a thud and a look of shock.  _"Gilbert?!_ Oh no, I am most certainly  _not_ taking Gilbert Blythe to the 'Summer Soiree'. I-I don't know how you could even think that-"

"Why do you dance around each other instead of admitting how you really feel?" Diana interrupted with a smug look.

Anne groaned and rolled her eyes. "Please don't act smug. It doesn't suit you. And how dare you use my own words against me?"

"But it's the truth!" Diana giggled. "It's good advice, although you don't seem to follow it yourself."

"It's..."Anne trailed off with a sigh as she fiddled with a quill she found on the floor. What exactly was 'it'? What was there between her and Gilbert Blythe?  _Nothing,_ the proud voice in her head said.  _Nothing whatsoever. There has never been anything and there never will be._...But was there? Despite her constant denial, Anne was starting to think that maybe there was some...thing...some feeling, some sort of bond between her and the aspiring doctor that was different in ways she couldn't describe. It baffled her. She had always been able to describe things, to put those intangible and fleeting feelings into words of elegant prose that seemed to capture the moment itself in its syllables. But _this_ feeling...she simply had no words for it, and so she settled for the only word that seemed fitting enough to describe the strange predicament she was in with the infuriating boy named Gilbert Blythe. "It's complicated."

Diana shook her head at her friend. Diana knew Anne was clever, alright, but how Anne could be so blind to what was right in front of her was mind-boggling. "No. It's simple," Diana insisted. "You just have to look at it differently." Diana looked down at her lap and sighed an deep, heavy sigh. "What's complicated is, well, Jerry and I. You know mother and father would never approve..."

Anne grinned teasingly. "So you admit it?" she taunted.

Diana chuckled breathlessly and looked out at the winter wonderland outside their clubhouse. "I guess I do..."

Anne watched her friend's forlorn expression and felt her heart ache for her. For  _them._ It was a classic Romeo  & Juliet scenario, forbidden love at its finest. Or a classic fairy tale about a beautiful princess and a humble farm boy that fall in love, only for their love to be forbidden and the princess betrothed to another whom she does not love. Will true love prevail?

Anne sat beside Diana and wrapped her in a hug. Diana returned it without hesitation. "Diana, I will ensure that Jerry does come with us, if only to give the two of you one night of happiness together," Anne promised. "I swear it."

Diana chuckled and hugged Anne tighter. "I'm very grateful, Anne, although it's really not all that serious."

Anne smiled into her best friend's shoulder. "Well, you deserve it anyway."

They stayed like that for a while before Anne tore herself away from Diana and grabbed a quill and paper. "Now," she said firmly. "Aunt Josephine has asked me to recite another passage in honor of Gertrude again, and I need to find one quickly."

"Oh," Diana said casually, as Anne began frantically scribbling away. "Where's your Jane Eyre book?"

"Well, I left it back at Green Gables in my excitement but I practically memorize it anyway," Anne replied. They continued on like that, trading stories and quotes and laughter, until Anne looked out of the tiny hole that served as a window and jumped up in surprise, scattering all her papers on the floor. "It's almost dark! Marilla will combust if I'm home late!" she exclaimed. She started gathering up papers filled with quotes and put out the fire. 

Diana picked up her things as well. "At least I was able to choose a few passages for my recitation," Anne muttered.

Diana chuckled in disbelief. "A few? More like a few  _dozen_ by the looks of it."

Anne smiled and shrugged. "I'll narrow it down by tomorrow."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has an urgent request to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOOT TOOT The Shirbert train is coming!

Anne did narrow the list of possible passages down. By the next morning, it had gone from a few dozen to well, _a_ dozen. Anne groaned in frustration at her desk. She knew she couldn’t just recite twelve quotes, as much as she was willing to. _She needed a passage._ What would poor Gertrude think of her?”

“Anne!” Marilla called from downstairs. “Come down for breakfast or you’ll be late for school!”

Anne sighed and inserted her messy list into the Jane Eyre book. She would just have to work on it in school. She secured the buckle around her books and slate, then looked out the window at the barren tree just outside. “Oh dear Snow Queen, you wouldn’t happen to have any suggestions, would you?” she asked the tree. Her only answer was the whistle of the wind between branches. Finally, she went downstairs.

“Good morning, Matthew! Good morning, Marilla!” she greeted her family as she bounded into the kitchen. Without another word, she sat down and started eating her breakfast.

Matthew and Marilla looked at each other. “No stories or declarations?” Marilla said with amusement.

That’s when Anne remembered her and Diana’s conversation the day before. She scooted her chair closer to Marilla. “Actually, I have a proposal,” she said all businesslike.

Marilla gave her a look but nodded to show she was listening. “Go on,” she said, although she already had an idea what this proposal was.

“Well,” Anne began. “You told me yesterday that I needed a chaperone to go to Aunt Josephine’s ‘Summer Soiree’, right?”

“Yes, I believe that was our agreement.”

“Then we’ve decided that Jerry should come with us. He enthusiastically volunteered when I was rushing over to the Barrys’ to tell Diana the good news. Diana agrees that he should chaperone us. ...So do I have your official permission to go?” Anne smiled confidently as she awaited her answer. She was quite pleased with herself actually. Surely now, Marilla wouldn’t say-

“No, I’m afraid not, Anne.”

Anne’s jaw dropped. “ _What?”_

“Jerry will be needed here at the farm what with the chicken coop having to be repaired and all. I’m sorry, Anne but he just can’t go.” Anne’s spirits sunk lower and lower as she was faced with the awful truth. Matthew and Marilla’s health isn’t what it used to be. They really needed the extra pair of hands.

Oh, but the party, and Cole, and Aunt Josephine! And she would have to tell Diana as well! She couldn’t bear to crush her with this news! Suddenly, she wanted more than ever to go to the soiree.

“But where am I going to find someone else to accompany us?” Anne cried out desperately.

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to find someone else somewhere else,” Marilla replied with finality. She sipped from her drink as Anne slumped in her chair.

Matthew watched Anne from his seat and frowned. He didn’t like seeing Anne like that, all sullen and sad. He would much rather have her as her regular smiling self. He cleared his throat and turned to Marilla. “Well, I think I might be able to, uh, bring Jerry to Charlottetown,” he said in his quiet manner. “He is supposed to go home to his family tomorrow.”

The reaction in Anne was instantaneous. She beamed like a lightbulb and turned to Matthew. “Really? You’d do that, Matthew? I mean, I won’t force you to if it’s too inconvenient of course but if it’s not-“

“I-It’s alright, Anne,” he interrupted her. “I’m not that old yet.”

Anne squeaked and turned to Marilla in anticipation. The older woman seemed to be deep in thought as her eyes flitted from Anne to Matthew and back again. “There wouldn’t be much sense in it,” she muttered. “Jerry would have to be brought there in the evening while someone else took you two girls earlier in the day. You’d still need a chaperone.”

Anne nodded in understanding. “I will find someone by today, I promise. Just please _please_ let Jerry come with us. It would mean so much to Di-I mean us.”

Marilla stayed silent for a few more seconds, then sighed in defeat. “Oh, alright.” Anne squealed in delight and leaned across the table to wrap Marilla in a bone-crushing hug. “Oh my-“

“A thousand, no a million times thank you, Marilla! And you too, Matthew!” She wrapped him in a similar hug as he chuckled. “It’ll be dreadfully difficult trying to find a boy who’d come with us, but I shall persevere,” she declared.

“Well, I don’t think it’s that hard to find someone suitable,” Marilla said. “There are many good people in Avonlea. Like...well, what about that Gilbert Bly-“

“I think I have to go to school now!” Anne said loudly, standing up and grabbing her things.

“Wha-Anne!” She ignored Marilla as she hurriedly put on her coat and hat.

“See you this afternoon!”she yelled as she opened the door, and just like that she was gone. Matthew and Marilla were left staring at the front door.

“What was that about?” Matthew asked, looking even more confused than usual.

Marilla just sighed in exasperation and started collecting their plates. “Well, we won’t push her to tell us...but I think I know what it is.”

 

Anne sped from the front door to the dirt path, desperate to get away from the conversation she had just barely escaped. She ran past Jerry with a cry of, “You’re coming with us!” and dashed away, leaving Jerry confused and bewildered.

When he realized what she meant, he grinned widely and yelled, “Merci!” at Anne’s fading figure. He laughed to himself and walked towards the barn, a new skip in his step.

 

Anne didn’t run all the way to school, though she nearly did, leaving her tired and sweaty despite the cold winter air. She walked into the schoolhouse just as everyone was sitting down. Miss Stacy caught sight of her and sighed. “Anne, you’re late,” she said sternly.

“I know, and I’m very sorry, Miss Stacy,” Anne apologized as she removed her winter things. “I just ran into my friend the fox on the way here.”

“Ah yes, the foe of homework,” Miss Stacy said. The class laughed as Anne blushed red and went to her usual place next to Diana.

“Fido found some new doggy friends?” Billy taunted as she walked past him.

“Hey,” Gilbert said, turning in his seat. “Shut up, Billy.”

“Class,” Miss Stacy called. She rapped on the desk to get their attention. “Settle down now. We’re going to be studying geometry so please take out your textbooks. And Billy, see me after class again.” Billy grumbled something unintelligible while Miss Stacy turned to a frowning Anne. “I was just teasing, Anne. Just try not to get sidetracked next time, all right?”

Anne nodded obediently. Miss Stacy went to the blackboard and began writing down measurements for angles. Anne groaned inwardly and opened her textbook. Despite Miss Stacy’s excellent teaching, Anne did not like math. It was just too hard and too uniform and unfeeling. She hardly found it enjoyable. Needless to say, when Diana tapped on her shoulder, it was a welcome distraction.

“So what did Marilla say about Jerry coming with us?” she asked Anne. Anne opened her mouth to say that yes, he was joining them, but then was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea. It would involve keeping secrets from her closest friend in the world, but she rationalized that it was for Diana’s own happiness.

“Oh, I’m afraid Jerry just can’t chaperone us,” she whispered in the most sorrowful voice she could muster. The effect was immediate. Diana’s face fell, and though it pained Anne to know that she was the cause of it, it didn’t deter her from her plan. She imagined the look on Diana’s when she opens the door of Aunt Josephine mansion to find Jerry standing behind it. _Oh, how romantical!_ she thought. _I hope Jerry has some decent clothes. The scenario just wouldn’t be right without-_

“Why can’t he?”

Diana’s voice snapped Anne back from her daydream. She struggled to keep her saddened expression as she whispered back, “Matthew and Marilla need his help on the farm. I fought with all my heart and soul, but they just wouldn’t allow it! Oh Diana, I’m so deeply sorry. I’ve failed you.”

“No! You didn’t fail me, Anne. You could never fail me.” Diana smiled, though Anne could still see the sadness and disappointment written there. “It’s alright. I’m sure we’ll have just as much fun with just the three of us and...whoever is chaperoning us. Anne, who _is_ chaperoning us?”

“Anne, Diana, kindly keep your attention on the situation on the board and not on your current conversation,” Miss Stacy chided them.

The two shut their mouths obediently and took out their slates to solve the math problem. When Miss Stacy wasn’t looking, Anne wrote down in the corner of her slate, _I’ll find someone by today._ She subtly showed it Diana, who smiled and wrote on her own slate, _I know Gilbert would be willing to take up the task._ Anne’s eyes went wide as she read the message. She hastily erased it and her own message while Diana stifled her laughter. She fixed Diana with a pointed look and went back to her computations. She pretended not to notice Gilbert looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

 

Eventually, the school day came to a close and the class eagerly filed out of the classroom for the weekend. Students dispersed in all directions as they started their trek home in the slowly dimming afternoon light. Anne and Diana talked perhaps for a bit longer than they should have outside the schoolhouse, venting their excitement for the soiree. Diana soon had to head home and she hugged Anne, while reminding her about their little chaperone problem. “Alright, alright, I’ll get right to it,” Anne whined like a child.

Diana laughed and started walking towards the woods. “See you tomorrow!” she shouted over her shoulder.

Anne kept waving until she disappeared from sight. “See you tomorrow,” she said quietly. That’s when she looked up at the sky and realized that she should probably head home as well. She took one step and the strap holding together all her books broke. Anne groaned and knelt down to pick them up. “Of all days...” she muttered under her breath as she counted the books. She reached for the Jane Eyre book last...and froze as she came face to face with a pair of big black boots. A hand appeared and picked up her book, and she followed it upwards until she halted with a gasp.

Billy Andrews was standing over her, thumbing through her book with reckless abandon.

Furious, Anne stood up and tried to grab the book. Billy raised it above her head and taunted her saying, “This is the kind of stuff you read?”

“Give it _back,_ Billy!” she yelled at him. “It’s not yours!”

“Is it?” He flipped to the first page. “There’s another name here. Did you steal it, Fido? Bad dog!”

 _“Give it back!”_ Anne screamed at him. She was jumping in earnest now, trying to reach the book that was just out of reach.

“The name here says Jo,” Billy continued as if he didn’t even hear Anne. “Who’s Jo? I bet she’s another freak like _you._ ”

“Amazing! I didn’t know you could read, Billy. Now _give it back!_ ”

Billy’s teasing expression soured and he stepped closer to Anne. “You better watch your tone, _freak,”_ he said menacingly. Anne blanched and stepped back.

“I-I’m-I’m sorry...”

“You know what happens to bad dogs, freak? They get punished. And you’ve been a _very bad dog_.” Just then they heard approaching voices. Billy felt a flicker of apprehension and decided to get it over with. He looked at the book in his hand with a devilish grin. Anne felt a jolt of fear. Then in one quick movement, he flung the book into the nearby stream.

“NO!” Anne screamed. She ran to the stream and plunged her hands into the freezing water without hesitation. As she squabbled around for the book, Billy decided to make a run for it. Not like Anne really cared at that moment. All that was running through her head was that she needed to save it, she needed to save it for Aunt Jo...

Anne cried out as she felt the book underwater. She took it out and dropped it on the ground, her hands too cold and numb to hang onto it. She looked down at her beloved book and let out a small noise of despair. It was ruined. The pages looked soaked and part of the cover was damaged and she couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe that it was ruined, it was ruined, that Billy had destroyed-

_-her only source of comfort. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the book disappear into the black gooey substance. Lorraine turned to her with a look of disgust. “That’ll teach you to stop daydreaming. Because you’re never going to leave, Princess Cordelia...”_

Anne let her tears fall onto the book. It didn’t matter much now anyway.

_“You better wake up, Anne Shirley...”_

What was Aunt Jo going to say? She trusted her with one of the only things she had left of Gertrude and she had destroyed it-

_“...you freak!”_

-like everything-

_Freak._

-she tries to take care of.

_Wake up..._

“Anne?”

Anne didn’t even realize she was hyperventilating until she saw Gilbert at her side. “What happened? Anne, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” he asked her worriedly. Anne tried desperately to get more air so she could talk, but nothing was just getting in.  Gilbert cupped her face and turned it to face him, an act Anne would have called improper if she weren’t having an actual panic attack. “Anne, _breath._ Breath like me.” He took long, deep breaths that Anne tried to mimick. “See? In and out. In and out.” Eventually, her breathing returned to normal and she could think clearly again.

She turned her head and Miss Stacy was on her other side, looking only slightly panicked. “Are you alright, Anne?” she asked her. Anne nodded and coughed a few times. “I’ll get you some water,” Miss Stacy said and left quickly for the pump.

It was only then that Gilbert noticed the soaked book on the ground. He picked it up as Anne croaked out, “Billy.”

A dozen emotions crossed Gilbert’s face from confusion, to surprise, to sadness, and finally anger. He clenched his jaw and turned to Anne. “Did Billy do this?” he asked her. Anne could only stare at him. It honestly scared her to see him this angry. “Anne, did Billy do this?” he asked again.

Anne finally found her voice. “Y-yes, but Gilbert, don’t-“

“I’m going after him,” he said through gritted teeth. He began to stand up.

“Gilbert, don’t!” Anne said firmly. She had calmed down enough for her annoyance and concern for Gilbert to take over. She grabbed his wrist tightly, forcing him to stay where he was.

Gilbert frowned and said, “I fought him once, I can do it again.”

Anne rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t mean you’ll win! Things...wait, _you fought Billy?”_

Gilbert nodded. “Two years ago.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly while Anne gaped at him. Was he supposed to tell her that he was defending her honor? No, she would hit him over the head again and tell him that she could very well defend herself.

“No one is going to fight anyone,” came the stern voice of Miss Stacy as she returned with a cup of water. She handed it to Anne, who gratefully took a sip. Miss Stacy gave Gilbert a pointed look. “There is always an alternative to violence. I will have a very serious talk with Mrs. Andrews and inform her that it has come to my attention that Billy has only been causing trouble as of late.”

Gilbert nodded silently. Miss Stacy turned to Anne. “Are you okay now, Anne?” she asked worriedly.

Anne nodded. “I’m fine, Miss Stacy.”

Miss Stacy sighed as the three of them stood up. “I’m sorry this had to happen when I was only a few meters away from everything.”

Anne smiled. “It’s not your fault, Miss Stacy,” she said gently. “At least you were here to help me afterwards.”

The teacher returned her warm smile. “Well, you two take care of each other, okay? I need to go to the Andrews’ house now but I won’t have you walking home alone.” The two nodded in understanding. With one last smile, Miss Stacy got on her motorbike and sped away.

Suddenly, Gilbert and Anne were alone. Anne realized that she was still holding Gilbert’s wrist and immediately let go. She bent down for the books she abandoned on the ground but Gilbert beat her to it. “I’ll carry them. I’m walking you home anyway,” he said, leaving no room for argument. Anne gave him a look then nodded. Together, they headed for the woods.

 

The first few minutes were filled with awkward silence. Gilbert desperately wanted to mention the panic attack he had just witnessed, but felt that it wasn’t his place. Instead, he cast her concerned looks every now and then, making sure she was okay.

Anne knew that he wanted to ask about it, ask her why she reacted so severely to her book being ruined. A part of her actually wanted to tell him, but the rest of her held her back from doing so. It just wouldn’t do to unload all her emotional trauma on him.

Gilbert looked down at the books in his hands. His books were in his satchel so all he had n his arms were Anne’s. The Jane Eyre book was on top, still wet from the stream. He opened it with one hand to survey its condition.

“Don’t touch that!” Anne blurted out protectively. After the long silence, it made Gilbert jump. Anne bit her tongue and shook her head. “I mean, I’m sorry. It-It’s okay. You can read it, if that’s still possible.”

Gilbert frowned at her despondent tone, but turned back to the book. As he flipped through the pages, he found it in surprisingly good condition. The cover was a little damaged and the pages mostly soaked, but a lot of it was still readable.

“The damage isn’t too bad,” he told Anne. “A lot of the text is still legible, I think. It could’ve been worse.” Anne glanced at the open book and looked just a tiny bit cheered up. Gilbert still found this encouraging nonetheless.

He closed the book, trying to think of something to say. Now that the silence had been broken, it suddenly felt unbearable. “Billy is an idiot,” he finally said. _Well, that was the understatement of the century._ He mentally facepalmed. Still, Anne chuckled slightly, making Gilbert feel a little more confident. “I can’t believe he would just do that for no reason. I’m sure if I was there I would’ve punched him.”

Anne giggled lightly. Gilbert had never felt more grateful to hear that sound. “I would’ve liked to see that,” she said.

“I would’ve too,” Gilbert agreed. That got them both laughing and for a short while, their laughter echoed off the trees and filled the cold winter air before fading away. Gilbert’s eyes dropped back to Anne’s book and he noticed a paper sticking out of it. He thumbed the corner of it before Anne snatched it away.

“My list!” she exclaimed. The paper tore in her hands and she gasped. “Now I have to make another,” she groaned.

“What’s that for?” Gilbert asked.

She sighed. “I’m supposed to recite a quote from Jane Eyre at a soiree that Diana’s Aunt Josephine is hosting. It’s the annual ‘Summer Soiree’ and it’s already tomorrow. I’ve been compiling a list of quotes.”

Gilbert looked at her, confused. “’Summer Soiree’? But it’s-“

“-the middle of winter, I know. Her...um...kindred spirit Gertrude came up with the idea before she died. It’s a summer-themed soiree to help people get through the bleak winters. I went with Diana last year. It was without a doubt the most magical night of my life.” Her voice turned dreamy as her eyes perceived a scene visible only to her. Gilbert just chuckled and let her daydream. “We all wore flower crowns. People from every country, of all colors, all shapes and sizes were there. It felt like the whole world was in one room.” She closed her eyes, basking in the memory of the wonderful party. When she opened them again, she saw Gilbert smiling at her. She smiled back. “My descriptions just can’t do it justice. To understand, you would simply have to be there yourself...”

She trailed off, realizing what she was implying. Diana’s note earlier swam to the forefront of her mind. _I’m sure Gilbert would be willing to take up the task._ She shook it away and swung her arms mindlessly, head held high. _I am not going to ask him. There are plenty other good people in Avonlea, like Marilla said. It doesn’t need to be him._

However, a small part of her still said that it did.

Her hand brushed the back of Gilbert’s and he jumped. “Anne, your hands are freezing!” he exclaimed.

She self-consciously rubbed her hands together. Now, that he pointed it out, they were freezing. She had almost forgotten that she had stuck her hands in an ice cold stream. She found that amazing. Somehow Gilbert had managed to take her mind completely off her troubles.

She blew on her hands, trying to warm them up before Gilbert took them in his own. “Here, allow me,” he said. He rubbed her small hands between his warm ones. Anne’s heart beat a little faster and her cheeks turned red, though she wasn’t sure why. She told herself it because of all that walking. She didn’t entirely realize that they had completely stopped in the middle of the path.

Gilbert’s cheeks were turning red and he told himself it was from the cold. Or maybe it was from the fact that he was holding Anne Shirley-Cuthbert’s hands and she wasn’t resisting. He smiled slightly and blew on her hands, turning more red as he realized that he really wanted to kiss her hand.

“There, that’s better,” he muttered as he continued rubbing warmth into her hands. At that moment, Anne felt grateful that Billy had thrown her book into the stream, because then she wouldn’t be standing at that very spot, at that very minute, with Gilbert Blythe of all people. Diana’s voice came to mind. _“Why do you dance around each other instead of admitting how you really feel?”_ Well, she definitely felt something now, and she decided later that that was what gave her the courage and made her blurt out-

“Come with me to the soiree.” Gilbert abruptly stopped rubbing and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Anne’s eyes went wide as she realized that yes, she did just say that out loud. “I-I mean it’s not-“ she stuttered nervously. “I’m not forcing you to, but it would be nice-“

“I’d love too.” Anne’s eyes shot up to his hazel ones in surprise. They twinkled as he laughed breathlessly. “I-I really would.”

Inside, Anne wanted to jump for joy. _He said yes!_ her head screamed. _He actually said yes!_ However she kept her composure and opted to smile widely instead. “Good!” she said excitedly. “Marilla told me that she wouldn’t allow me if I didn’t have someone to take me...are you sure you’d like to go?”

Gilbert laughed and nodded. “Yes!” he said with a big smile on his face. Anne squealed in delight. Gilbert laughed harder, sharing her excitement. His mind was spinning. _I’m going to a party with Anne Shirley._

They realized at the same time that they were still holding hands and hastily disentangled their fingers. They resumed the rest of their walk in a different kind of silence than when it started. This one was much more comfortable.

 

The silence was broken as they reached Green Gables. The sun was just setting as Gilbert brought her up to the porch and handed her her books. “Thank you,” Anne said.

“You’re welcome,” Gilbert replied.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a while and it felt like she was thanking him for much more than the books. She didn’t know what to thank him for. Later in her life, she would realize that what she wanted to say was, _Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for protecting me. Thank you for reassuring me. Thank you for caring._ But for now, she settled with the simple ‘thank you’. Looking into his eyes, she thought that he understood.

The door swung open revealing a distressed Marilla. “Anne! Good heavens, where have you been? We’ve been worried sick about you!” She noticed Gilbert and immediately softened her tone. “Oh, Gilbert. Thank you for walking Anne home safely.”

Gilbert smiled politely. “It’s really nothing, Miss Cuthbert.”

She smiled back then turned to Anne. “Marilla, Gilbert is going to take us to the soiree,” Anne said before Marilla could say anything.

Marilla raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked at Gilbert again. “Well, I believe I should thank you again, Gilbert. I’m afraid I just can’t let Anne go without someone.”

“It’s alright, I would love to accompany Anne to the soiree.” He aimed a wink at Anne, to which Anne just rolled her eyes.

“Perhaps you would like to stay for dinner?” Marilla asked him.

Gilbert shook his head. “That sounds wonderful but I’m due back at home.”

“Ah yes, send Sebastian and Mary our ‘hello’s.”

“I will.” Gilbert looked back at Anne, once again feeling a need to say something. He smiled softly and settled with, “See you tomorrow, Anne.”

Anne smiled back. “See you tomorrow, Gilbert.”

 

When Anne went to bed that night, she could barely sleep from excitement. She imagined all the events of the next day, seeing Cole and Aunt Josephine, dancing with Diana, wearing a flower crown and her puff-sleeved dress, reconnecting with all of Aunt Josephine’s friends. She glanced at the Jane Eyre book on her desk. _Being with Gilbert,_ her head added to the list. She smiled. She smiled for the day to come, the fun to be had, and just a little bit, for this strange new bond with the raven-haired boy she once called her rival.

That night, she dreamed of hazel eyes, sweet smiles, and warm hands that fit perfectly around hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends and confusing thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? Because of a great idea and the fact that I have no self-control when it comes to words, I have decided to add not one, but TWO additional chapters! And I'm sorry but this chapter does not have the actual 'Summer' Soiree if you can believe it. It's kind of badly written compared to the last two because I think this serves as something of an interlude between two main parts of the story. Anyway, please still try to enjoy and be patient, I am probably working on the next chapters at the very moment you are reading this. Thank you!!!

The day started bright and early for a very restless Anne. After waking up in the middle of the night with the after images of raven hair and a teasing smirk, she just couldn’t go back to sleep. So as quiet as a mouse, she creeped downstairs, put on her boots and coat, and walked out into the freezing predawn morning. She walked to the middle of the field and just stood there observing the stars until light began to come over the horizon.

Anne absolutely adored sunrises. Sometimes, it would be her source of joy and comfort back in the orphanage, reassuring her that the day would be good and bright. She would crawl to the window with her thin blanket and thank the heavens that she was blessed with a shared dormitory that faced east. There was something about watching the world fill with light that was just so magical.

Avonlea sunrises were truly beautiful. Trees played tricks with shadows and flowers became vibrant with color. A far off rooster would signal the day’s beginning as the birds twittered amongst themselves. And even in the winter when everything was bare and quiet, the snow would sparkle and Anne would imagine that she was in a sea of diamonds. She wondered sometimes why winter was often attributed to death when life was so generously poured into it each day.

Anne sighed as warmth spilled over her face from the rising sun. She smiled. “Good morning,” she whispered to it. A rooster’s cry echoed in the distance. That would normally be her signal to get back inside before Marilla caught her, but she stayed for a while longer, contemplating.

She wondered how the soiree would be like now that there were going to be some additional guests to the party. She knew Aunt Josephine wouldn’t mind, she would be tremendously glad in fact. _The more the merrier_ , Anne could almost hear her say.

She thought particularly about one certain guest who had been on her mind since the night before. _I’m going to a party with Gilbert Blythe,_ she reminded herself. She needed to since she couldn’t really believe it was true. She was almost horrified to find that she felt a bit giddy at the prospect. _What’s there to be so worked up over?_ she asked herself. _Gilbert is just a friend, going with you to a friendly gathering. Actually he’s not even that, he’s just a chaperone. Honestly, you sound just like Ruby._

She wondered what in the world had even prompted her to invite him. She figured it was just her mouth blurting out things she didn’t mean once again, although the “romantical” part of her had a very different way of looking at it. It knew precisely the reason why. It was the way he looked at her when he told her that her book was going to be okay, like he wanted more than anything for her to smile. It was how he worried over her and how gently he held her hands. It was the strange feeling akin to electricity that made her nearly certain that _something_ was going on between them.

 _Nothing is going on between me and Gilbert!_ her mind shouted. Anne sighed and lied back, observing the pale pink sky. Just why oh why did Gilbert always insist on talking to _her_? If he had just left her alone (if he had not tugged on her braid) they wouldn’t have developed this strange little conundrum of misinterpreted feelings. Why not just talk to Ruby, the one who’s actually dying to do so?

 _Because he doesn’t want to talk to Ruby, he wants to talk to you,_ a voice that sounded strangely like Diana said in her mind. Anne groaned lowly. This was the voice that she had been desperately trying to push away the moment Gilbert offered to slay dragons for her in the woods. This is the voice that occasionally said, _Gilbert looks nice today,_ or, _I’m glad he’s walking me home,_ or, when he was out travelling the world, _I wonder where Gilbert is now._ She was reluctant to admit that he was on her mind fairly often after he had gone away. There were times when she wondered whether he thought of her too.

(He did. He always did.)

She tried to push away the voice like she always did when it got too loud. It worked at first, but then it just came back stronger. In the quietness of the early morning, with no one awake but her, she allowed it to speak freely, just this once.

 _What if he asks me to dance?_ it asked. That made Anne pause. Then she scoffed and answered it, voicing her thoughts to the frigid air. “Of course he won’t ask me to dance. No boy wants to dance with me. They all made that very clear when we played ‘Spin the Bottle’ that time.”

 _But you’re talking about other boys,_ the voice said. _We’re talking about Gilbert. He’s not like other boys. He’s different._

Anne laughed shortly. “Is he? What exactly is so different about Gilbert Blythe?” she exclaimed exasperatedly to the sunrise. “He’s obnoxious and annoying and cocky like all the others.” _That’s not true._ “I don’t know why I’m thinking about dancing with him, I-I don’t even _want_ to the dance with him.” _That’s even less true._ “It would just be weird and uncomfortable between us with his hand on my waist and mine on his shoulder and our other hands intertwined...and we’d be standing really close together...yeah, really close...”

She zoned out, imagining how it would be like to actually dance with Gilbert. What surprised her though was that in her daydream, it wasn’t unpleasant at all. She knew that Gilbert would be a complete gentleman, as always, and would make sure she wasn’t uncomfortable. He’d be looking down at her with that puzzling little smile he wore when he thought she wasn’t looking. She didn’t know if he’d be very graceful, but he would try, and he would laugh it off whenever one of them stepped on the other’s toes. She could almost feel his hand, rough from farm work, but no less gentle, wrapped around hers. It felt...right.

Not unpleasant at all.

She found herself unconsciously rubbing her hands together as she thought of all this. She groaned again in frustration and forced her hands to remain still. She looked confidently towards the sun. “I am not going to let Gilbert Blythe toy with me,” she declared. She continued to mutter to the air as she climbed down from the chicken coop. “He thinks that I am just going to swoon over him like every other girl in school, but I’m not. Oh no, he is not going to make a fool out of _me._ ”

A few moments later, she was back in bed, cold but rejuvenated by the rising sun. She sighed as her eyelids became heavier, and the beginnings of a dream began to swirl in her mind. She saw images of Princess Cordelia and a handsome knight dancing happily in a grand ball. _What a romantical sight,_ she thought sleepily. The knight looking strangely familiar though, with his dark hair and hazel eyes...

Anne woke herself with an unladylike grunt of annoyance. She pulled the blankets over her head, as if they could somehow remove from her sight the gentlemanly knight of her dreams. She sighed and turned on her side. “Brain,” she said through gritted teeth. “ _stop it._ ”

 

Later that morning, Anne waved Matthew, Marilla, and Jerry goodbye as she was carried away in the Barrys’ carriage. She threw Jerry a subtle wink, which Jerry returned. She had told him about her plan the night before and he agreed to it, albeit quite nervously. At this moment, he grinned at the form of Diana behind the carriage window, and Anne noticed the hint of disappointment in her bosom friend’s smile. Anne concealed a secret smile of her own. _All in due time, my dear Diana._

Anne kept waving until they rounded a corner and Green Gables disappeared from sight, then she finally settled into her seat. She smiled at Gilbert, who was beside her, and Diana who sat across from her. Diana stubbornly insisted on taking the seat across from her, while Minnie May sat beside her sister. That left Gilbert to sit beside Anne, who was getting very mixed feelings about it. She liked Gilbert’s company, she really did, (she wouldn’t admit even to herself that she liked having him this close) but did their hands really have to brush against each other every so often? It was very distracting.

It happened again in the train _and_ in the carriage leading to the mansion. As Rollings took the reign and began the ride to Aunt Jo’s, Anne sent a very pointed look Diana’s way, while Diana just shrugged innocently like she didn’t know exactly what she was doing. Anne huffed softly and looked at Gilbert. It wasn’t like she really minded anyway.

 

The ride went on smoothly, and as the mansion came into view, Gilbert couldn’t help but stare at it through the window. He had an odd feeling that he was like a prince arriving at a ball in a faraway kingdom. Or maybe he had just been spending too much time with Anne.

When the carriage stopped, Anne and Diana were out in an instant. After thanking Rollings for the ride, Anne all but dragged Diana up the stairs to the front door as Gilbert laughed a few steps behind. The first person to greet them was none other than Aunt Josephine herself, standing in the front hall as the three of them walked in. “Aunt Josephine!” the girls exclaimed. They each wrapped her in a hug.

“Oh, my dears, it is wonderful to see you two again,” the elderly woman said. She looked over at where Gilbert was standing awkwardly to the side. “And who might this young man be?” she inquired the two.

“Uh, Gilbert Blythe, ma’am,” Gilbert answered, stepping forward and holding out his hand. “I’m a friend of Anne and Diana’s.”

 _“Diana!”_ Minnie May screamed from the doorway. _“Wait for me!”_

“And there’s Minnie May,” Diana sighed. “I hope you don’t mind them coming along, it's-“

 “Oh of course I don’t mind. The more the merrier, I say,” said Aunt Jo. She shook Gilbert’s hand and smiled warmly. “It’s nice to meet you, Gilbert Blythe.”

“And likewise, Miss Barry.”

Aunt Jo let go of Gilbert’s hand and held Minnie May’s as the little girl came up beside her. “Alright, now I am sure you would all like to see Cole. I know for a fact that he’s quite excited to see you. Follow me. He’s in the grand hall helping decorate for tonight.”

Aunt Jo led the three of them through a series of corridors leading to the grand hall. All around them, people hung up flowers, ran by with food, swept floors, and dusted curtains. It seemed that everyone was busy doing something. The grand hall however, was the center of activity. Everyone was going every which way, doing everything that needed doing before the soiree. Anne and Diana stood on tiptoe and craned their necks to see through the whirlwind of busy people.

Anne sighed. “I thought that with how tall Cole is, we might be able to see him,” she said. “Do _you_ see him, Diana?”

“No,” Diana replied.

“What about you, Gilbert?”

“Hmm?” Gilbert was busy looking around at all the flowers and ribbons and streamers that decorated the hall with a look of awe on his face; he had never seen this much color in the middle of winter. He turned at the sound of Anne’s voice and grinned slightly. Whereas her hair had always stood out back in Avonlea, it now seemed to have found a place amidst the vibrant hues that filled the space. Gilbert shook his head and focused on the question. “No,” he answered.

Just then, a reddish blonde mop of hair made itself visible in the crowd, and beneath it was Cole’s ecstatic face. The girls squealed and ran to hug their kindred spirit. Anne reached him first and Cole let out an ‘oof’ on impact, putting his arms around the girl to steady them both. Diana arrived a second later and wrapped all of them in a much gentler group hug. Anne said something that was muffled in Cole’s chest. Cole laughed. “Yeah, I missed you too,” he said.

Cole looked around and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he realized that Gilbert Blythe was there, standing a few feet away with a slightly put off frown on his face. Cole looked down at Anne still in his arms and quickly deduced the meaning behind it. He disentangled himself from the two girls and raised his hand in an awkward wave. “Hi Gilbert. What brings you here?”

Gilbert smiled politely and walked over to them. “Anne invited me. Good to see you, Cole. You look well.”

Cole grinned. “I _am_ well. I’ve never been happier. Leaving Avonlea was definitely the right choice to make?"

"Don't you miss home though?" Gilbert felt the same when he worked on the steamboat. He loved the thrill of travelling the world and discovering new places and new people. But underneath it all was a feeling of homesickness, an ache for the place he grew up in. He yearned for home. In the end, that's what drove him back.

Cole just shook his head. "This  _is_ my home. And luckily, these two have been updating me on everything going on in Avonlea.”

“We have been writing to you enough, have we?” Anne asked him.

“You’ve only been writing to me every week!” Cole exclaimed. Anne and Diana giggled while Gilbert only managed a small chuckle. Not for the first time, Gilbert wondered if friendship was all there was between Anne and Cole. Before Cole left school, he would always see him with Anne and/or Diana, whispering conspiratorially or sometimes braiding Anne’s hair. Gilbert thought sullenly back to the one time he touched Anne’s hair and was slapped across the face with a slate. Watching them now, Anne looked incredibly comfortable next to Cole, whereas with him it was always awkward silences and tense stares and light brushes.

 _Get yourself together,_ he told himself firmly. _If Anne likes Cole, it’s not your business to interfere. If she’s happy, you’re happy._

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Anne gently taking hold of his arm. He started a bit and looked at her and found himself looking into her icy blue eyes. For one terrifying moment he thought that she had read his mind. But then all she said was, “Come on, we’re going to have lunch.” The tension left his shoulders and he nodded, letting her lead him with the rest of the group. Her hand never left his arm.

 

They all sat at a table set up in the balcony outside the grand hall, Gilbert and Anne beside each other _again._ Anne was beginning to seriously wonder whether everyone else was making this happen on purpose. It certainly looked that way with the little smirks Diana and Cole would share once in a while. Even Aunt Jo seemed to be looking at them knowingly. Only Minnie May was really interested in the food. She looked at Gilbert but he didn’t seem at all fazed. In fact, he seemed pretty comfortable with Cole and Aunt Jo. Anne felt oddly relieved.

After lunch, a dark-haired boy appeared in the balcony. He stopped short upon seeing all the people he didn’t know. “Uh, sorry. I’ll come back la-“

“No, it’s fine!” Cole said abruptly. He stood up from his seat. “Um, this is Holden. He’s a...friend helping with the decorations.”

“A friend?” Diana repeated. She looked up at Cole. His face had turned a rosy pink.

“I started working here at the mansion recently,” Holden explained. “We met and sort of became friends.”

 _“Friends,”_ Anne said this time. Her voice had a teasing tone to it and she smirked up at Cole, who looked like he was trying not to panic. She knew exactly what kind of a “friend” Cole saw Holden as. She looked back at Holden. “Well, we’re absolutely thrilled to meet you, Holden. Did you need Cole for something?”

“Actually I was wondering whether I could get some help with the flower crowns. There are a lot of people coming and I can barely cover half on my own.”

“Well, we’d love to help, right Cole?” Diana said. Cole just smiled slightly and nodded. They all left the table followed Holden back into the grand hall.

Cole hung behind everyone else and hoped they couldn't see his blushing face. Unfortunately, Anne came up beside him. “He’s really cute, Cole,” Anne whispered to him conversationally. Cole’s eyes went wide with horror. After making sure no one else heard, he elbowed Anne playfully. Anne giggled. “I mean it, Cole. He is."

Cole smiled. “Yeah,” he replied. “I know.”

 

Anne, being used to weaving flower crowns for her and Diana’s elaborate skits, allowed herself to focus her attention on Cole and Holden. She thought they were simply adorable. They were clearly trying not to be affectionate with each other, but couldn’t help the gentle touches and lingering gazes that passed between them. Not to mention that both of them were grinning like idiots just being beside each other. It positively melted Anne’s heart and elated her that Cole had found someone who made him this happy.

She found herself wishing not for the first time what it would be like to fall in love. She imagined it like a meeting of souls; you looked into each other’s eyes and you felt it. Sort of like the moment when you find the word that’s been lying on the tip of your tongue, or when you step into a warm house after being out in the cold. She guessed that when she fell in love (if she ever fell in love) she would just _know._ It would course through her veins and shake her entire being with the truth of it, like a zap of electricity.

 _Electricity_. She was suddenly overcome with the feeling that she had felt that already before, in the air as she walked side by side with Gil-

“Anne!” Diana called her from her confusing thoughts. “We should probably get ready. The soiree is about to start.”

Anne nodded as she fully came to her senses. She smiled, the excitement filling her again. Together, she, Diana, and Minnie May ran off to their room to put on their dresses. Anne was determined to leave behind all the troubling things swirling around her head so she could enjoy the soiree. She opened her luggage and pulled out her turquoise puff-sleeved dress and squealed in delight. In a matter of time, the party will be in full swing and she will have a most magical night, surrounded by old friends and new friends, all kindred spirits alike as they celebrated the fact that they were themselves and no one else.

She couldn’t wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air at the 'Summer' Soiree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I TOLD YOU GUYS I'D BE BACK SOON! Anyway, buckle up because this chapter is a MONSTER (because like I said, I have no self-control) and it is packed with sappiness and fluff. Fortunately, I feel like this was actually well-written, unlike the last chapter. So enjoy and get ready. From here, the ship fluff begins.

She couldn’t believe it.

She, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, was standing in front of mirror and she looked _stunning._ Her dress was the same turquoise dress she wore to every special occasion. Why, she wore it in the last ‘Summer’ Soiree as well. But it was not the dress that Anne was looking at. It was her _hair. Her_ hair, the bane of her existence. And yet now she had to admit, it looked _amazing_. She let out a startled laugh. “Oh Cole, you have truly outdone yourself this time.”

Cole had come in their room a few minutes ago asking if they wanted their hair styled. Anne, feeling unsatisfied with her regular two braids, had said yes. Now, Anne’s hair was done in a single elegant braid over one shoulder, with little daisies intertwined between the loops of fiery red. Coupled with the flower crown she weaved for herself earlier, she looked positively magical.

Diana finished her own hair and looked over at Anne. She gasped. “Oh Anne!” she exclaimed. “You look just...just-“

“Like an enchanting princess of the wood?” Anne finished for her. The most ecstatic smile made its way onto her face. “Or the elegant Queen of Spring? I can’t decide, Diana. All I know is that I feel-“

“Beautiful,” Diana finished. Her smile matched Anne’s as she took her best friend’s hands in her own. “Oh, you look _beautiful_ , Anne!”

Anne laughed and hugged Diana. She truly did feel beautiful. She was so startled when she saw herself in the mirror; it was like looking at a stranger. For once, she didn’t hate her unique hair color and actually found herself mesmerized by it. She was in awe of what a change in hairstyle could do to your appearance.

She let go of Diana to hug Cole instead. She pulled back and looked into his eyes as she spoke, trying to convey the depth of her gratitude to him. “You truly have magic in you, Cole. Only you could manage to turn my most atrocious feature into a masterpiece!”

Cole shook his head. “Your hair is not atrocious, Anne,” he said. “I was simply bringing out the beauty it already has, that you always fail to see.”

“But it looks so much nicer now!” she protested, turning back to the mirror. “It doesn’t look _nearly_ as gaudy and ginger!”

Cole laughed and remarked absent-mindedly, “Gilbert is going to be completely dazzled by you.”

Anne turned sharply to him. “What do you mean?” she asked disbelievingly.

“I mean that that boy is going to faint the minute he sees how amazing you look tonight,” Cole answered smugly. “Don’t deny it, Anne. It could definitely happen.”

“It’s just my hair!” she said defensively. “Aside from that, it’s just the same old dress. If he’s going to be dazzled by anyone it will be Diana! Her dress is simply exquisite!” Anne couldn’t deny that she was a bit jealous when she saw Diana’s pretty periwinkle gown. She found herself feeling too plain again and wished for a flowing sparkling dress that would make her beautiful. And then a minute later, Cole came along.

Diana laughed. “Anne, Gilbert is not going to be dazzled by my dress as long as you are standing next to me, or anywhere in the same room as him, for that matter!” Anne was afraid for a moment that her friend might be envious of her, but then she found no resentment in her voice or her eyes. _Well, how could she be jealous of plain old Anne anyway?_ Anne thought. _She’s likely the most beautiful girl in all of Avonlea!_

Anne sighed and waved her hands as if shooing away a fly. “Anyway, let’s talk about something else,” she said. Cole and Diana rolled their eyes as Anne steered away from the subject yet again. They nodded, knowing that Anne would talk about it when she was ready. “So,” Anne started. She sat on the bed. Cole saw the mischief in her eyes and knew what was coming next. “Let’s talk about _Holden_.”

Cole groaned and covered his face. Diana sat next to Anne with a matching grin. “Yes, I think we would like to hear about how you and Holden came about.”

“Do we have to talk about _him_?” Cole whined.

“Well, you started bombarding me with remarks about _Gilbert_ so it’s only fair that we can ask a few questions about this boy you are so enamoured by,” Anne reasoned.

“And don’t think that we’re not finished with you, Anne,” Diana added. She turned to Cole again with an encouraging smile. “He seems very sweet, Cole. We’d really like to know more about him if you’re comfortable with it.”

Cole stared into space for a moment, lost in thought. Then he sighed in defeat and sat down on the bed as well. “Alright,” he agreed. “But _no teasing_.”

“Understood. Now go ahead, Cole.”

It was at moments like these that Cole felt that he was the luckiest person in the world. Surely, only a person as blessed as he could have such amazing friends. He remembered when he told Anne about his secret in the clubhouse, and then Diana a few months later. He worried a bit over Diana, being knowledgeable about her upbringing. But she was changed after the soiree, and felt nothing but joy towards Cole. She felt incredibly honoured to carry such a secret.

“I didn’t actually like him at first,” Cole began. Anne and Diana shared a look of surprise. “Yeah, I didn’t. Our first meeting happened when I went to the garden to sketch this flower I had found the day before. I walked to the exact spot I had found it, only to find it gone! That’s when Holden came up to me, asking why I was staring at a spot in the dirt. Then I looked up, and there was the flower in his hand.”

“What was he doing with it?” Anne asked.

“He’s the new gardener, and the problem was that I had no idea we had even gotten one,” Cole answered. “And so, the Anne Shirley in me decided it a good idea to snatch the flower from his hand and get angry at him for taking it. He said that he was just looking for some to put in a vase for Aunt Jo. He said, ‘I don’t know why you’re getting worked up over some flower, but I have a job to do.’ It was infuriating.”

Anne and Diana giggled as they pictured the scene. Cole smiled as he recounted the memory. “Fortunately, Aunt Jo came along and properly introduced Holden as our new gardener, and I was really embarrassed. At the time, I thought he was just some boy goofing around on the premises and stealing flowers.”

That sent them into another round of giggles. “I avoided him for a while after. I felt like I couldn’t show my face again. And then one day...I found some flowers in my room, with a note.”

Anne and Diana gasped and leaned forward. “What did it say? What did the note say?” Anne questioned him.

“I think I still have it,” Cole muttered, then left the room to search for the note. He came back a moment later with a crumpled piece of paper in hand. “Here,” he said, giving it to Anne. “See for yourself.”

The paper felt like it had been taken out and reread numerous times, and smelled faintly of earth and lilies. The note was short, written in neat block letters saying, ‘For your drawing. Holden.’ An ‘aww’ escaped both girls’ lips as they read it, as Cole’s cheeks turned a light pink.

“After I got it, I finally decided to confront him and say sorry for flying off the handle. And do you know what _he_ said? He said, ‘About time.’” Cole chuckled and fingered with the note Anne had put down on the bed. “I should’ve gotten mad again at that, but for some reason I just laughed. And then he laughed, then we were both laughing all alone in the garden as if we didn’t have a care in the world. And now...we’re friends, I guess.”

Anne guffawed. “ _Friends?_ Cole, you mean you’re not...”

“We-well, I _think_ he uh... _likes_ me too...and I think he knows that I know and that I’m...well, the same as him,” Cole stuttered out. “We just haven’t really _said_ anything yet. All I know for sure is that...I _really_ like him.”

Without warning, Anne and Diana engulfed him in a hug. “Oh Cole, we’re so happy for you!” Anne squeaked out.

“Yes we are, Cole,” Diana agreed. “You know, I’d say that your predicament is much the same as Anne’s, so don’t wait around for a year or more before you tell him, okay?”

“Diana!” Anne yelled indignantly. Diana and Cole burst out laughing as Anne crossed her arms and glared at the two of them. “You two are like children,” she muttered.

 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Come in!” Diana shouted. The door opened to reveal Rollings the butler. “Rollings! Are the guests here?”

“Yes they are, madam, but there also appears to be someone at the door looking for you.”

Anne ‘s eyes went wide. She desperately tried to hide the giant grin that was threatening to overcome her face. _Matthew and Jerry are early,_ she thought. She glanced at Diana, trying to gage her reaction.

“For me?” Diana repeated. Her eyebrows were furrowed in a confused expression. “Who in the world could be looking for me?”

“I suppose you could ask him yourself, madam. He is most eager to see you.”

Anne was biting her lip to keep from smiling. Cole nudged her and gave her a look. _What’s happening?_ it asked. Anne just shook her head. _You’ll see._

They followed Rollings down to the front hall, passing a few colourfully dressed guests on the way. One particular woman recognized Diana and stopped her. “Mademoiselle Chaminade!” Diana exclaimed. “How wonderful to see you!”

“And you, Diana,” the pianist replied warmly. “I hope you will play something for us this time. My fingers were aching from all the playing I did last year!”

Diana chuckled nervously. “I will think about it, mademoiselle. Now please, enjoy the soiree.”

“Oh, how could I not?” Cecile replied. She laughed and made to leave, but then remembered something and leaned in close to Diana. “Also, there is a young Frenchman outside who I think is anxious to see you. Would you know him?”

Diana’s breath caught in her throat. _It couldn’t be..._ She looked towards the open front door and to her surprise saw the bewildered face of Matthew Cuthbert, and to his right, a boy who she was certain wasn’t supposed to be there. “Yes, I think I do,” she breathed out. Forgetting her manners, she rushed to the doors and stepped out into the dying light of dusk, and was face to face with Jerry Baynard.

“Diana! I-“ Jerry didn’t get to finish his sentence as Diana wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He hesitated, then wrapped his arms around her middle and hugged her back. They separated after a while and stood a respectable distance away from each other. Jerry broke the silence. “Glad to see me?”

Diana laughed and then suddenly realized that Matthew was still standing awkwardly to the side, watching the whole thing. “Hello, Mr. Cuthbert!” she greeted him cheerfully.

Matthew smiled and nodded in reply, eyes flitting nervously around in their sockets. He seemed to look a bit relieved when Anne and Cole joined them outside. “Jerry! What are you doing here?” Anne said loudly, feigning surprise. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“Marilla let him leave early, so I brought him,” Matthew explained.

“Well, this is _completely_ unexpected! How wonderful!”

“Anne,” Diana said sternly. “Did you plan all of this?”

Anne shrugged sheepishly. “Maybe...Are you mad at me?”

“Why on earth would I be mad at you?” Diana said, holding Anne by her shoulders. “You just gave me a great surprise!”

“So you’re not angry that I kept secrets from you?”

Diana looked thoughtful for a while, then held out her hand. “Consider it forgiven.” Anne beamed and shook her hand. Then she turned to Jerry.

“Come on, it’s freezing outside! Come in, join the party!” Jerry grinned and held out his arm for Diana to take. Diana did a little curtsey then took it, and together they went inside. Cole followed after, but Anne stayed behind. She went to Matthew and hugged him tight. “Thanks for this, Matthew,” she mumbled into his coat.

Matthew chuckled and patted her back. “It was no trouble really, Anne.”

Anne looked up at him and tugged on his arm. “Do you want to come join us at the party?”

Matthew’s eyes went wide. “No no no,” he answered abruptly. “I think I should...head back to the farm now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes. Goodnight Anne.” Matthew turned around and began to walk back to the cart.

“Goodnight, Matthew!” she yelled after him, waving her hand.

Matthew smiled and waved back. “Have fun!” With one last wave, Anne went back inside.

 

She sighed as the warmth hit her after being in the cold air for so long. She made her way past different partygoers, stopping to say hello to some she recognized or compliment an outfit. She adjusted her flower crown and went into the grand hall. Lively music was playing as people danced around the dance floor in all their unique beauty. Anne bumped right into Jerry, who was standing and gaping at the scene.

“Hold on!” she told him as she went to a nearby table and grabbed a discarded flower crown. She walked back to him and began to place it on his head.

Jerry pushed her arms away in an attempt to shield himself. “I’m not wearing that,” he said.

Anne tried a bit more to put the crown on his head then sighed. “Come _on,_ Jerry! You have to get into the spirit of the soiree!”

Jerry opened his mouth to retort before Diana returned wearing her own flower crown and carrying another in her hand. She came up behind him and placed it on his head. He whirled around and the words left his mouth as he saw Diana looking radiant in her own crown. “There,” she said. “I think that looks nice on you.”

Jerry flushed red and adjusted the crown on his head. “M-merci, Diana.” Anne rolled her eyes and nudged him. He gave her a look that said _not now._ Just then a new song started up and he offered Diana his hand. “Would you like to dance, Diana?” Anne almost burst out laughing because he looked so nervous.

Diana grinned and took his hand. “Yes I would, Jerry.” Together, they made their way to the middle of the dance floor.

Anne looked around and spotted Aunt Jo speaking with Cecile Chaminade and a few other friends. A distance away, Cole and Holden were talking and seemed like they were exactly where they wanted to be. And some meters away, Jerry and Diana danced, looking like they were having the time of their life. She sighed and leaned against a pillar. How she wished she could freeze that moment forever and relive it over and over.

“Anne?” said a voice behind her. She turned around and there was Gilbert, flower crown and all, standing before her. “Anne,” he said again, barely a murmur.

Anne suddenly felt exposed. He was actually gaping at her, apparently very caught off guard by her appearance. She shuffled her feet and smoothed out her skirt. “How do I look?” she asked breathlessly.

Gilbert blinked a few times and at first Anne thought he didn’t hear her until he answered, “Anne, you look... _amazing._ ”

Anne blushed and bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. There was a feeling in her chest like a hundred birds taking wing at the same time, and she realized that it was her heart. She suddenly didn’t know where to put her hands and decided to clasp them together in front of her. “Well, you don’t look too bad yourself,” she replied, trying to appear unaffected.

Gilbert laughed and rubbed the back of his head, making his flower crown all crooked. Anne sighed and fixed it for him, resisting the urge to touch his hair. Gilbert kept her eyes on _her_ hair as well, admiring the daises weaved into her braid. He thought she looked _beautiful_ , not that she wasn’t already. Never mind that she wore the same dress she always wore in special occasions. Maybe it was a trick of the light or the bright colors around her head, but she looked almost ethereal standing before him. He didn’t know how he even managed to look away.

Then, like a flip had been switched, the music stopped and they were snapped out of their trance. They realized that they had been staring and quickly tried to look anywhere else but at each other. As the music started up again, Gilbert spoke. “I don’t think I’ve ever been to a party like this,” he remarked.

“I don’t think you’ll find a party like this anywhere else in the world,” Anne told him. “What do you think?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but your descriptions could not do it justice,” Gilbert chuckled.

“I told you! It’s too magical, too unique. It’s perfect for people like us.”

“People like us?” Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

Anne paused and became a bit embarrassed. “Oh, I...I’m sorry I was talking about...you see, I wasn’t exactly talking about ‘you and me’ us. I was talking more about _‘us’_ us.” She gestured widely to the grand hall. “People who are unique and don’t fit in. The outcasts. Not to say that _you_ are an outcast of course. You fit in perfectly with society, you’re just...” _Different._ There was that infuriating voice again. She shut it out quickly and turned to Gilbert with an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I’m rambling again.”

“No I think I understand,” Gilbert said. “And I guess in a sense I am pretty regular.”

Anne shook her head. “No. Gilbert Blythe, you are the strangest boy I have ever seen.”

“And why is that?” he asked teasingly.

“Well, you’re unusually...” _Handsome? Dashing?_ supplied the unwanted voice. _Shut up!_ the other part of Anne yelled. “You’re unusually open, for one.”

“Open?”

“Yes. You don’t shy away from different. You accept different as it is. You don’t judge people based on what people usually judge them on. Like with Mary and Bash.” Gilbert nodded, starting to understand. A small grin made its way onto his face. “And well...with me.”

Gilbert furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve noticed that you...treat me differently, Gilbert,” Anne began cautiously. “You never seemed to mind that I was an orphan. You never minded the way I talk or the way I see things. Other people _do_ mind those things about me.” She looked down and spoke more quietly. “You also never seemed to see that I was ugly, like...” She trailed off, not wanting to start yelling out names.

“Wait, Anne, hold on.” He turned to face Anne fully. “Anne, look at me.” Anne hesitantly raised her eyes. Gilbert let out a chuckle of disbelief. “Have you been listening to that Josie Pye lately?”

“What? No! Why-“

“Because for a moment it sounded like you actually believed those horrible things people say about you.”

Anne shrugged. “It’s the truth. I’m not pretty like Diana or Ruby or even _Josie,_ really. It’s-“

“Not true,” Gilbert finished instead.

“Please don’t interrupt me,” Anne said curtly.

Gilbert flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. Just...hear me out, alright?” Anne hesitated but nodded all the same. Then Gilbert looked at her right in those clear blue eyes and continued.

“Anne, you’re a lot more than you realize. So you _are_ different. You like to talk to trees and flowers, daydream elaborate fantasies, and you speak up when no one else does. People think that different is wrong. But if _you’re_ different...then I think different is great.”

A smile began to slowly spread across Anne’s face as Gilbert pushed on. “You’re not the typical kind of pretty like Diana or Ruby. You’re pretty in your own way, in a distinct sort of ‘Anne’ way, if that makes any sense. It’s the kind of pretty that you can’t find anywhere else, just like this party. That’s because it’s found inside of you too, not just outside, and you spread it everywhere you go and make the world a better place in the process. It’s _your_ kind of beauty, Anne, and you’d be a fool not to recognize it.”

It was Anne’s turn to gape at him as his rambling monologue came to a close. The feeling from her chest earlier seemed to fill her entire being, so much that she felt she would lift off the ground. She was still looking into his warm and tender hazel eyes. She felt horribly bare under his gaze, but she couldn’t look away. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to either.

Like she always did in intense situations, Anne opened her mouth and said something to diffuse the tension. “Are you calling me a fool, Gilbert?” she joked.

Gilbert chuckled and shook his head. “No, Anne. I’m calling you beautiful.”

There. He said it. If she couldn’t catch the meaning behind those few words, she must surely see it in his eyes. He thought back to a statement made by Bash long ago. _I don’t shy away from the truth like some other fellows I know._ Well, he wasn’t shying away from it now. He was laying it all out for Anne Shirley, and she could do what she willed with it.

 

Finally, the universe decided to ruin the moment by bringing Anne’s attention to Cole’s waving figure. He approached the pair hesitantly, feeling like he was intruding on something. “I’m sorry, I interrupted something, didn’t I?” he said apologetically.

“No,” Anne and Gilbert answered at the same time. Cole smirked at the two then turned to Anne.

“Aunt Jo says that it’s time for you to say that passage,” he told her. Anne stiffened up immediately. _Oh no, the passage!_ She took out the list that she had tucked into a convenient pocket in her skirt. She never really ruled out a single passage like she told herself she would.

Gilbert noticed her distress and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry. You’ll do great,” he reassured her. “Just imagine you’re in English class.”

Anne nodded and excused herself to go to and join Aunt Jo. When they were a good distance away from Gilbert, Cole bent down and asked, “What were you talking about before I came? Anything interesting?”

Anne huffed in annoyance. “Frankly, I don’t think you’re privy to that information, Cole Mackenzie.” Cole chuckled and she rolled her eyes. “It was nothing serious anyway.”

She approached Aunt Jo nervously. “Aunt Josephine, do you want me to do my recitation now?” she asked her.

Aunt Jo turned and looked her over with concern. “Are you alright, dear? You don’t look very well,” she remarked.

Anne took a deep breath and told herself to be calm. “I am fine, Aunt Josephine. I’m just not sure exactly what to say.” She handed her list to Aunt Jo, who studied it carefully.

After a while, she handed it back. “This one,” she said, pointing to a specific quote near the top of the list. “That’s always been one of my favourites, and one of Gertrude’s too, I think.” She sighed. “It always makes me think of her.”

Anne read the one she pointed out, and smiled. “Oh, I adore that one too.” She paused, a sudden question entering her mind. “If Gertrude was here, do you think we would have been kindred spirits?”

Aunt Jo was startled by the question, but she smiled and answered. “She is always here, and she will always be our kindred spirit.”

Anne sighed and nodded, signalling that she was ready. Then Aunt Josephine picked up her glass and started tapping on it to call everyone’s attention. “My dear friends,” she began when everyone’s attention had turned to her. “it is an honor to spend this evening with you once again. I believe that many of us here are blessed to have each other as their friends, both new and old, and that we must love and cherish them for all eternity.” A chorus of ‘hear hear’ rang throughout the room. “We shall remember them for the entirety of our lives, and in turn they will never leave us.”

“So it was as I went around tonight, greeting everyone and seeing everyone happy and having fun. I felt that a presence was with me, _is_ still with me. And though I cannot see her, I know that my Gertrude is here, watching all of us have a grand old time, probably wishing that everyone could still hear her jokes.” A wave of laughter ran through the crowd. “And because I know you can hear me,” Aunt Jo raised her glass to the room. “I raise a toast to you, Gertie. May we always be with you, and you with us. To Gertrude!”

The partygoers raised their glasses in answer. “To Gertrude!”

It was at this time that Anne went to Aunt Josephine’s side, her list in one hand and a glass in the other. She looked down at her paper and read, “’There is no happiness like that of being loved by your fellow creatures, and feeling that your presence is an addition to their comfort.’” She looked at the people around her. She glanced at Cole inconspicuously clutching Holden’s hand to her right. She spotted Diana and Jerry standing close to each other in the middle of the crowd. She smiled at all the different faces that greeted her, whether she recognized them or not. And at the far side of the room, she saw Gilbert smiling back at her with pride and adoration. She raised her glass to them. “To us!” she said.

“To us!” the crowd repeated, and they drained their glasses and applauded and cheered. Anne hugged Aunt Josephine, threw a smirk at Cole and Holden, and made her way through the crowd to the other side of the room. She caught sight of Gilbert smirking at her from a distance. When she reached him, she adjusted her skirt and flower crown before grinning up at him. “Now,” she said, out of breath from rushing over to him. “Where were we?”

 

The music started up again and more couples and pairs invaded the dance floor. Anne thought she caught Diana smirking at her over Jerry’s shoulder. Gilbert noticed Anne’s interest in the dancing people and tentatively held out his hand. “Care to dance?”

Anne glanced down at his hand, back at the dance floor, then at Gilbert. The stubborn and proud voice inside of her urged her not to take his hand, but she didn’t care to listen. _One dance won’t mean anything,_ she rationalized. She took Gilbert’s hand with what she hoped was a confident smile. “I’d love to.”

It was when they stood in the middle of the room and Gilbert tentatively placed a hand on her waist that Anne started to panic inside. She forced herself to remain calm and put her hand on his shoulder. _When did he get so tall?_ she found herself wondering. But as they hands intertwined and they started to dance, all thoughts left her mind.

She was rigid and stiff at the beginning, and their dance was nothing but smooth. “Relax, Anne. I’m not going to bite,” Gilbert joked. Anne laughed and felt herself deflate, letting her body flow with the movements.

She was surprised at what a good dancer Gilbert was. She didn’t imagine he had had much practice before. She opened her mouth to ask him but he spoke first, stealing the words from her lips. “I meant everything I said earlier.”

For an instant, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was actually speechless. She could think of no retort or response to that. Averting her eyes from his, she settled with a simple, “Really?”

“Really,” Gilbert answered. It was then that Anne finally got the courage to look at him. His eyes stared into hers, expressing a thousand emotions all at once. She found herself lost in them as he murmured his next words. _“You really are amazing, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.”_

She found herself unconsciously leaning into him. She barely noticed his other hand settling on her waist and hers landing on his other shoulder. The part of her still attached to reality was practically blaring alarms at her but she couldn’t listen, did not want to listen. His head bent down slowly to meet hers and all sense flew out the window.

Anne surged upwards and planted her lips firmly on Gilbert’s in one impulsive movement. Instantly, she felt light and warm and soft all at once, and the butterflies in her stomach rose to her head and turned into fireworks. And then it was all over in a second and she pulled away, utterly breathless.

It was instant regret.

She didn’t know what she saw in Gilbert’s face, only that it wasn’t what she expected. She saw shock, confusion, bewilderment and she felt panic course through her. _What have I done? What was I thinking?_ She asked herself last of all, _What do I do?_ And so Anne Shirley did what she always did in stressful situations.

She ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...
> 
> So yeah, you guys are going to have to wait again. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations and confessions under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I am finally done! I'm sorry this last chapter took so long, it's even longer than the last one and with quite a bit more angst. Also, there was a period of time where I just lost motivation and inspiration because of a particular...um...dilemma I was in. Let's just say I wasn't feeling very romantical for a while. Anyway, this is the last chapter guys! Wow, it's been a wild ride! Thank you all for taking the time to appreciate this weird fangirl's fic. This is definitely my most successful work and I'm glad I made some people smile and laugh with it. As always, enjoy. :)

He had done something wrong.

Gilbert knew that much the second he saw Anne’s face. But before he could do anything, she slipped from his grasp and ran for the exit.

So yes, he had definitely done something wrong. He just didn’t know what.

“Anne!” he called to her. He pushed past people as he tried to go after her. “Excuse me-Anne, wait!”

A hand suddenly gripped his arm, holding him back. “Woah, hold on for a second.” He looked over his shoulder to catch Cole giving him a warning look. Gilbert desperately tried to spot Anne through the heads and headdresses of all the other guests in the party. He finally saw a flash of red hair pass through the doorway, with Diana close behind. “Anne!” he yelled again.

“Don’t, Gilbert,” Cole warned him. “You’ll only scare her off again. You need to give her some time.” Gilbert sighed in defeat. Cole was right. Anne certainly was a peculiar individual as well as a passionate one. With the hand still on his arm, Cole spun Gilbert around so that they were facing each other. “What did you do anyway?” he asked him.

Gilbert glanced back at the doorway she had disappeared through and shook his head. “I don’t know.”

 

Anne ran through hallways and corridors, ignoring Diana’s fading pleas to stop. She just wanted to go back to their room and away from the party. Away from everything. Away from _him._ A single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily as she rounded another corner.

 _What in the world had she been thinking? Did he even want to kiss her?_ She burst into their bedroom and shut the door. Agitated and still high on adrenaline, she began to pace. _Probably not,_ she answered herself. _Or he regrets it. Of course he does._

 _No one will ever want you,_ Lorraine’s voice echoed in her head.

 _No, he said that he meant everything..._ another part of her said.

 _Shut up!_ the other snapped. _Then he was wrong!_

_He was not! He really likes you and you feel the same!_

“No I don’t!” Anne said out loud. She sat on the bed and cradled her head in her hands. “I can’t,” she whimpered quietly.

“Anne?” mumbled a sleepy voice. Anne yelped and shot up. Minnie May sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes in confusion. “What happened?”

Anne sighed in relief and sat down again. “Minnie May, I forgot you were here. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“It’s okay,” Minnie May yawned. “Is the party over?”

Anne looked away, trying to hide her tear-stained face from the little girl. “No, it’s...it’s not over yet. I just got tired.”

Minnie May cocked her head in that way that showed that she was even more confused than before. She moved closer to Anne and gasped. “You’re crying!” she exclaimed.

Anne quickly wiped at her cheeks again. “No I’m not, Minnie May, I just...uh...I just...”

However before she could come up with a plausible excuse, Minnie May was beside her looking up at her with all the genuine curiosity of a child. “Why are you crying?” she asked her.

Anne smiled at the girl sadly and sniffled. “I...made a mistake, I guess.”

“Did you spill juice on your nicest dress?”

Anne let out a watery chuckle and shook her head. “No, I...I kissed a boy tonight.”

Minnie May’s face contorted into one of disgust. “That _is_ a mistake.”

Anne laughed again and nodded. “Yes, it was. It was unbelievably foolish of me to commit.”

Minnie May didn’t understand a lot of the words she just said, but she nodded along anyway. She thought for a moment and turned to Anne again. “When I’m sad, Diana hugs me. Can I hug you?”

Anne’s heart warmed at the offer and she smiled in gratitude. “Yes, I would like that very much.” And so Minnie May snuggled into her side and wrapped her little arms around Anne’s waist while Anne put an arm around her shoulders. They sat there staring into the fire burning in the hearth of their shared room, as Anne pondered on what to do next.

 

Cole went to find Anne as well and Gilbert was left standing helplessly in the middle of the room. Right before he was about to go ahead and search for her too, he was stopped by Jerry. “What happened? What did you do?” the boy questioned him. Well, more like demanded of him.

“I-I don’t know,” Gilbert said defensively. “We were just dancing and she...she kissed me-“

“She kissed you?!” Jerry yelled loudly, gaining looks from a few nearby people.

Gilbert sighed. “Yeah, she did.” And it was heaven while it lasted. Barely a second, but it was one of the greatest seconds of his life. He finally knew how it felt to kiss the tender lips of Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, even though technically _she_ had initiated it.

 _But why did she?_ he wondered. _If she was just going to run, why did she?_ He knew that she had a tendency to speak or act before thinking; she was one of those few who are persons of both big words _and_ big actions. She had probably just done it in the spur of the moment. _But then when she ran,_ he thought sadly. _Did that mean that she regrets it?_

He told her that she was amazing. She was as breathtaking as the moon and stars on a clear night. He came so close to admitting his feelings out loud. But did she not want to hear what he said?

“Well, finally,” Jerry muttered in amazement.

Gilbert was brought back to the present. “What?”

“I mean...” Jerry trailed off with a sigh. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Oh Anne, you idiot. I’ll go find her.”

 “Wait, shouldn’t I talk to her? At least apologize?” Gilbert said. If she didn’t enjoy it, he could at least say ‘sorry’ for making her feel that way.

“I don’t think you want to do that,” Jerry answered. “She’ll slam the door in your face or slap you. Or both.” Gilbert unconsciously rubbed the side of his head again and nodded hesitantly.

Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder. Gilbert jumped slightly and turned around to find Aunt Josephine’s gentle face looking back at him. “You go on ahead, Jerry. I think I need to talk to Mr. Blythe.” Gilbert looked between the elderly woman and the farm boy apprehensively.

“Don’t worry,” Jerry reassured him as he made his way to the exit. “She has Diana with her.”

Gilbert glanced at him, at Aunt Josephine, and finally at the door he had seen Anne through before. Finally, he nodded. Yes, Anne would be alright. Diana would take care of her for him. They would do anything for each other. Gilbert hoped a bit fearfully that Diana wouldn’t be angry with him too.

 

Aunt Josephine brought him to a quieter area and sat down on a bench leaned against a wall. Gilbert followed suit. As the two sat in silence, Gilbert felt himself getting more restless. He was slightly intimidated by Aunt Josephine. She was very kind, but she also had an air of authority that surrounded her and made you obligated to listen to her. And if she was mad about the whole mess with Anne, Gilbert felt that he should be very afraid.

“I’m sorry about Anne,” Aunt Jo said suddenly. It slightly surprised Gilbert after the long silence, but he didn’t interrupt. “She’s a bit rash sometimes and very _very_ stubborn. A lethal combination if you ask me.”

Gilbert nodded. “I think I agree, Miss Barry.”

The old woman laughed. “Enough with this ‘Miss Barry’ nonsense. You may call me Aunt Jo like the other children.”

Gilbert chuckled. “Alright, Aunt Jo, If you insist.”

“As I was saying,” she continued. “Anne is quite a character.” She waited to see what he would say.

A goofy smile lit Gilbert’s face. “She’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met before,” he responded.

Aunt Jo smiled fondly. “Oh yes she is, isn’t she? She’s unique, and she’s got more life and energy in her than she knows what to do with. I imagine that that is why her thoughts run so wild sometimes.”

Gilbert chuckled. “One time in class, she whacked me across the face with a slate.”

“Good heavens, what on earth for?”

“I pulled her braid and called her ‘Carrots’. And you know how she feels about her hair so...” He rubbed the side of his head. “I guess I deserved it.”

Aunt Jo laughed in amazement. “Oh my word! And in the middle of class?”

“Yeah. She’s got quite the temper, but she’s learned to control it better, I think. She’s learning a lot of things. She’s at the top of the class, you know.”

“That’s good for Anne,” Aunt Jo mused. “I’m glad that she’s managing those outbursts. All the same, my only wish for her is that she never loses the way she is. Her personality is a spark, and I would hate to see that be put out.”

“Me too,” Gilbert agreed. He smiled softly. The day Anne stopped being Anne was the day he wanted to leave the planet. “I hope she never changes.”

Aunt Josephine watched Gilbert with a smile on her face. This boy was completely head over heels for that girl, and she had no idea about it. Now, Aunt Jo knew love, and she knew that if she never acted on her love, she would have regretted it for the rest of her life. She wasn’t going to let that happen to her Anne, or the boy before her who she knew deserved her completely.

“You love Anne, don’t you?”

Gilbert turned his head so fast, Aunt Jo feared he would get whiplash. “I...” She could almost see the gears in his head turn before he finally answered. “Yes...I do.” His eyes lit up in realization. “I _love_ her.”

Aunt Josephine chuckled. “I know. I can see in the way you speak about her that you think the world of her. And now you’ve realized it, but Anne hasn’t yet.”

“She hasn’t realized?”

“That she loves you back.”

Gilbert shook his head. “No, she doesn’t love me back. She only ever saw me as a friend.”

“No,” she said simply. “She loves you. I’ve heard her talk with Diana and Cole. She speaks highly and admiringly of you when you’re not around. I can tell that she’s afraid and cautious with her feelings, but they are there all the same. At first, knowing how Anne tends to exaggerate small matters, I put it down to a crush.” Then she grinned at him with a little twinkle in her eye. “But seeing the two of you tonight, seeing how you are around each other, it’s...undeniable. You are meant for each other.”

Gilbert was dumbstruck. _Anne likes me?_ was the only thought he was able to think. _But how did Aunt Jo know? How was she sure?_ He looked in Aunt Jo’s eyes and he couldn’t say otherwise. She had said that they were meant to be like it was an obvious fact of the world. _She likes me,_ he thought again. _No, she_ loves _me._

Aunt Jo hid a knowing smirk as she stood up and patted Gilbert’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, dear. She’ll figure it out.”

 

When Diana saw Anne sitting dejectedly on the bed, Minnie May snuggled up at her side, she decided that it would be best to not push her to talk about anything. She trusted Anne to open up when she was ready. But now, even after putting on their nightgowns, she was still staring despondently at the small fire in their room, never saying a word. Diana was beginning to worry. Just then, Cole entered the room and surveyed the room before giving Diana a questioning look. Diana just shrugged helplessly.

Cole sat down on the bed, alerting Anne to his presence. She smiled a little bit at him, but still remained silent. Diana then decided that it was time to actually talk. “Anne,” She took a deep breath before pushing on. “what happened earlier? Everything seemed to be going so well and then you kissed Gilbert and-“

“Diana, _please_ do not make me speak of that moment. I can’t bear it!” Anne moaned as she collapsed on the bed and buried her face into a pillow.

Diana sighed again and turned to her Cole. Cole looked at Anne and scooted closer to her on the bed. “We need to talk about it Anne. We need to know why you ran away from the boy you seem to be in love with-“

 _“I’m not in love!”_ Anne yelled into the pillow.

Diana looked over at her friend still lying face down on the bed, her lips drawn into a thin line. She pulled Anne up into a sitting position. “Anne, how much longer are you going to keep this up?” she asked her.

Anne was startled by her forwardness. She frowned. “What do you mean? Keep _what_ up?”

Diana crossed her arms. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, you can’t possibly believe that this thing between you and Gilbert is just a common friendship.”

“But it is-“

“No, it isn’t,” Cole interrupted. “And you know that. You’re smart, Anne. I know you’ve realized this.”

Anne stared blankly at the two of them. In her eyes, they glimpsed the inner struggle Anne was going through. Suddenly, Anne stood up and began pacing again. “But it-it can’t be!”

“What? Of course it can, Anne, Gil-“

“No, you don’t understand, Diana. I _can’t_ fall in love with him. I just _can’t!”_ She plopped down on the bed again, a perfect picture of distress.

Diana placed a comforting hand on Anne’s shoulder. “What-what do you mean? Why can’t you fall in love with him?”

Anne looked down at her lap and fiddled with her fingers, and Diana knew she was hiding something before she even opened her mouth. “Well, Ruby, for one...” she said weakly.

Diana gave her a look. “Anne...” she said sternly.

“Ruby got first dibs and I can’t break her heart! If Gilbert would just...”

“Anne, we all know that Ruby is not the real reason,” Cole interjected. “Gilbert is free to choose who he loves and if that happens to not be Ruby, she’ll just have to make do with it. She’ll move on in time.” Anne nodded slowly and nibbled her lip.

“Now Anne, _please,_ ” Diana pleaded with her. “Tell us what the real reason is.”

Anne looked into the eyes of her bosom friend and saw her worry and an uncommon look of sternness. She looked at Cole and saw the same concern and firm gaze. These were the eyes of her kindred spirits, people who were determined to help her, whether she liked it or not. But most of all, she saw the sadness that was brought on by Anne’s own despair. They saw that there was a problem with their best friend, and they only wanted to fix it. Anne saw that if anyone were to understand, it would be Diana and Cole, her best friends in all the world.

So she sighed and let everything spill out.

“It’s because I _do_ like him! It’s because he is nearly impossible to dislike now that I’ve forgotten the whole ‘Carrots’ incident! And it’s because I know that this infatuation will end and that if I let it grow, if I act on it, it will still end and it will only be pain for the both of us! It-it won’t last! He’ll move on and be the successful doctor he always wanted to be, and I’ll move on and hopefully fulfil my dream of becoming a teacher. We would live the rest of our lives as strangers! And...as irritating as he sometimes is...I don’t think I could bear it.

“I am aware that he is gentle with me. I am aware that he looks at me a certain way. I am aware that any other girl would give up all her pretty dresses and her luscious curls to be in my place. ...But I _can’t_ do this to us. I can’t give him a love that will wane and pass, and end our bond in heartbreak. I...I want to keep him in my life as long as I can...and I have decided that the best way to do that is to have him as a friend.” Anne swallowed deeply. “He’ll move on in time. He will find someone else who deserves him.”

Diana was shocked by Anne. She grabbed her shoulders and made her face her fully. “Anne, how could you think that? Any boy would be lucky to have you by their side!”

 _“Would they?”_ Anne countered. Frustrated tears streamed down her face. “Would they be _lucky_ , Diana? Lucky with _me?_ All I seem to bring everywhere I go is misfortune and catastrophe! Everywhere I am just a problem, a nuisance, a burden! As much as I wish I was her, I am not Princess Cordelia! I am Anne Shirley, a scrawny, plain, freckled little red-haired orphan. And...”

 _No one will ever want you,_ Lorraine’s voice whispered again.

“How could I deserve Gilbert?”

Anne looked up and saw that Diana’s tears had finally spilled from her eyes. She was shaking her head , absolutely refusing to believe anything Anne was saying. They both opened their mouths to say something but Cole spoke first.

“Have my ears deceived me, or did Anne Shirley just consider herself lower than Gilbert Blythe?”

Anne gave him a strange look. He simply looked at her with the slightest hint of amusement, while Diana was in tears. She thought that though the sadness was there, he looked more exasperated than sad. “Academically speaking, I am still Gilbert’s equal,” Anne replied. “But we’re talking about-“

“Yes, you, an orphan with red hair, a problem, a nuisance, a burden, and a bringer of misfortune wherever you go. I heard that part.” Anne didn’t know whether to be offended or just boggled. Cole gave her a small smile and continued. “You have done some crazy things, Anne, but now I’m convinced that you are truly insane. How could you think those things about yourself?”

“Wh-because...it’s true-“

“No, it’s not. Anne...I was _dying_ in Avonlea before you came along. I was scared and alone with my secret. I was _weird._ And then you arrived and you made me see that who I am, is not wrong. You saved me, Anne. And now I have a real home, with my art, Aunt Jo, and...” He shrugged and smiled shyly. “Now, I have Holden. You are the most fortunate thing to ever enter into my life.”

Anne stared at Cole in shock. She shook her head slowly. “No, I didn’t save you, Cole. You saved yourself. I was just there-“

“Yes, you were there, and you understood. Don’t you understand? I couldn’t have done all this, leaving my family and starting a new life, I couldn’t have done any of it without you.”

“Anne, you were never a burden or a nuisance to us,” Diana cut in. “And I am sure that you were never either of those things to Matthew and Marilla.”

Anne sighed. “I wasn’t even supposed to be with them. I wasn’t even supposed to come to Avonlea!”

“Then call it serendipity,” Cole said.

“Yes, call it a fortunate accident because now, Avonlea is fuller of life than ever before,” Diana said earnestly. “You’ve changed the lives of everyone there. You have certainly changed mine immensely.”

“How?”

“Well, because of you, I see everything differently. I see _magic_ in ordinary things and the good in things that would be considered wrong. I understand the world so much more. I’m a braver and better person.”

“Oh Diana, you have always been brave and good!” Anne exclaimed.

“I am when you are around.” Diana smiled gratefully, hoping that Anne would see just how much she meant to her. “Remember when we were talking about Jerry the other day? Remember what you told me? You said, ‘Why do you dance around each other instead of admitting how you really feel?’ Well tonight, I took your advice and stopped dancing around it. Well, actually we _were_ dancing but...oh you get what I mean!” Anne laughed and the two were happy to see her smile. “I asked him what he thought of me, completely out of the blue. He was so surprised! I was surprised at myself, in fact! But he smiled...and he told me that I was the girl of his dreams.” Diana laughed giddily as Anne gasped. “Quite romantic, don’t you think?”

Anne laughed. “I didn’t think _Jerry_ of all people would be so romantical! Oh I am so happy for you, Diana!” She engulfed her in a hug, pulling Cole with her in the process. For a while, they just sat there in happiness and contentment, a perfect tableau of friendship in the warm light of the fire. Anne’s heart was so full, she thought it would burst. Cole and Diana had kept saying how fortunate they were to have Anne, barely realizing how important they were to _her._ For the longest time, she thought that she was _un_ lucky. Now she knew that sitting there, she was the luckiest person in the world, red hair and all.

As they separated from the group hug, Diana took Anne’s hands and looked her dead in the eye. “Cole and I have found our true loves. We think it’s time that you accepted yours.”

Anne smiled hesitantly. “Are you sure that Gilbert really loves me?”

“If he doesn’t, you can call us blind _and_ deaf,” Cole stated. “He is _completely in love_ with you, Anne. Everyone can see it but you.”

Anne sighed in despair. “I just abandoned him on the dance floor like a selfish fool. What can I do after that?”

“Well, a smart girl once told me, ‘Love who you love and _be with them_.’” Cole smiled at her knowingly.

 _Love who you love and be with them._ The words echoed in Anne’s mind. _Love who you love..._ Did she _love_ Gilbert Blythe?

Anne had had the same ideas about love for as long as she could remember. Her soulmate would appear like a rising sun and illuminate her world, and that way she would know in an instant. She thought love was like a lightning bolt, suddenly splitting the darkness in half and rocking her world forever.

But what if love was more like a drizzle, growing steadily stronger and stronger until it was a full blown storm? What if love was like the slow arrival of spring that filled the land with warmth? What if love was growing right in front of her this whole time, and she was too busy searching for it to notice?

Because love doesn’t happen, it _grows._ It takes nurturing and care to bring forth its fruit. Sometimes it can happen so slowly that you don’t even realize that it’s been growing until it’s standing right there in front of you. It grows where you least expect it, when you least expect it, like a flower blossoming in the snow.

But sometimes you can still find it, if you just know where to look.

“Anne?” Diana called to her uncertainly. “Anne, are you alright?”

Anne turned to her slowly. Her eyes were wide with realization and truth. She let out a shuddering breath. “I have made a terrible mistake.”

And with that, she ran off.

 

Gilbert looked up at the stars from the balcony. It was unusually clear for a cold winter night. The moon was casting its pale light on the estate and he recognized constellations he learned about on the steamboat. He liked gazing at them on nights when the waters were too choppy and his thoughts too loud, taking comfort in the fact that the same stars shined down on Avonlea, and that maybe a certain redhead was gazing at them too.

He wondered often if she also thought of him.

(She did. She always did.)

One day, when he had voiced his thoughts too Bash, the man had called him ‘a hopeless lovesick boy’ and Gilbert had regretted ever saying anything. However, Bash had just shook his head and said, “Hey, I’m just joking around, Blythe. Your Anne-girl must miss you too.”

 _I missed you,_ he heard her voice say in his head. They were in front of the cafe, and his heart had skipped a beat. _Come home someday,_ came a little while after. He smiled and ducked his head, lest the teasing start up again. “Yeah, I hope so.”

Bash chuckled. “You _hope_ so? Oh what did you do to the poor girl, Blythe?”

“Nothing!” Gilbert replied defensively. He would never even think of doing anything to hurt Anne in any way. “Well, aside from the ‘Carrots’ incident, but I apologized and she forgave me...I think. And even then we’re barely friends. Before that she practically hated me and avoided me at every opportunity.”

“That’s how I know,” Bash said. “A girl only hates a guy so much before she realizes it’s really a crush.”

Gilbert had then rolled his eyes and walked away but no one could deny the effect Bash’s words had on him. He had sang even louder as they shovelled coal that day and received latrine duty for the rest of the week. And even amidst the horrendous stink, he couldn’t shake off the goofy grin that made its way onto his face whenever he thought of her. And he realized that Bash was right.

He was a goner for Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

A similar realization had struck him earlier tonight, along with a stunning possibility that Anne could love him back. A part of him almost didn’t want to believe it, afraid of the rejection and possible whack on the head that might greet him should he decide to tell her. How would he even go about telling her? Just give her a simple heads up as they’re studying with Miss Stacy, a random, ‘Hey Anne, I realized after you kissed me and ran away the other day that I love you, and I was hoping that you could love me back’?

Gilbert sighed heavily as he removed his flower crown and ran a hand through his messy curls. Out of all the girls in the world, he had to fall for the one who was impervious to his charm. He looked up at the sky again, tracing the imaginary lines that connected them, reminding himself of the constellations of freckles that dotted her face.

Well, he didn’t really have much of a choice, did he? Everything about her practically begged for his attention, from her hair to her bright aura. Then she had whacked him with that slate, and without knowing it he was utterly smitten with her.

Gilbert laughed softly to himself. He was completely hopeless.

 

Anne rushed into the grand hall, where the last of the guests were leaving. Luckily, the only people who were around to see her panting and sweaty in only her nightgown were the household help and a few stragglers. Not that anyone judged her. She walked around the room, searching for Gilbert. _Where could that boy have gone?_ she wondered, frustrated. She tried to see past people, apologizing as she went along. “Gilbert!” she called. She moved past men and women and pushed through hanging flowers. “Gilbert!”

“Anne?” She turned around and smiled distractedly when she saw Aunt Josephine.

“Hello, Aunt Josephine. I’m sorry for my abrupt disappearance. I was feeling a bit...odd.”

“Are you looking for someone?” Aunt Jo asked her, as if she hadn’t heard her shouting for Gilbert across the room.

“Yes, I’m looking for Gilbert,” Anne panted out. “Have you seen him?”

Aunt Jo smiled in amusement and took Anne by the shoulder. She turned her in the direction of the double glass doors leading to the balcony. She pointed wordlessly at them. Anne gasped as she saw Gilbert’s figure through the glass. “Thank you, Aunt Josephine!” she said and made a beeline for the doors. Aunt Josephine chuckled as she watched Anne go. She knew she would come around.

Anne stopped in front of the double doors, catching her breath. She looked through the glass at the figure of Gilbert standing at the railing, his back turned to her. She took a deep breath in and out. _No cold feet this time, Anne,_ she told herself. With one last look at the room behind her, she opened the door.

Gilbert heard the door open and close, but kept his gaze on the sky. He figured that it must be Cole or Jerry or Diana, there to either update him about Anne or just apologize and offer company like Aunt Jo did. He sighed. “How’s Anne?” he asked without turning around.

“I’m quite well, thank you,” a familiar voice answered back.

Gilbert whipped his head around, freezing as he saw Anne. “Anne...” he breathed out.

She smiled slightly, looking somewhat embarrassed. “Gilbert.”

He definitely was not expecting this. He did not expect Anne to talk to him for the next week, much less that same night. And he certainly did not expect a vision that seemed to have come straight out of a dream. Her hair had been released from its single braid and spilled over her shoulders in rivers of red. The flower crown still lay atop her head; she hadn’t even thought to remove it in her haste. Her pale white nightgown swished around in the wind, and her freckles danced on her cheeks, mirroring the stars he had been admiring not a minute before. Gilbert was struck dumb by how magical she looked at that very moment, at that very second, an ethereal spirit of beauty conjured from one of her own tales of nymphs and princesses.

She was a wondrous being and she didn’t even know it.

Anne shivered and it was a wonder that Gilbert noticed, so lost in his trance he was. “Anne you must be freezing!” he exclaimed and walked to her side. He tugged on her arm. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

“No, it’s fine, I want to stay out here, I want us to be alone,” she insisted.

Gilbert shook his head firmly. “No Anne, you’re going to catch your death out here-“

“Gilbert, I’m _fine_ ,” she said with equal firmness. “Let’s just stay out here and...admire the night sky.” Gilbert seemed to think about it, then reluctantly let go of her arm. He shrugged out of his coat and handed it to Anne. Anne shook her head, then Gilbert draped it over her shoulders with a challenging look, as if daring her to resist. Anne relented and put her arms through the sleeves, wrapping it tightly around her. She let out an involuntary sigh at how warm it was still, and she realized with a thrill that it smelled like him.

Anne raised her head to thank him, but no words came out of her mouth. She found herself looking into his soft hazel eyes, and the words stuck in her throat. She swallowed them down from the intensity of his stare, and she could see the wonder and surprise in his eyes, along with her own nervousness being reflected back at her. His gaze drifted a little lower than her eyes, and she bit her lip self-consciously. She quickly turned towards the sky and walked to the railing, dispelling the images of their kiss on the dance floor.

Gilbert glanced downward in disappointment, then joined her at the railing, where she watched the stars with an unconscious smile on her face. Gilbert grinned slightly, noticing how dwarfed she was in his suit coat. She wrapped her arms around herself and exhaled a cloud into the frigid winter air.

“Are you okay?” he asked her with concern. Anne looked at him and nodded. Gilbert nodded back and looked to the stars again. Anne watched him anxiously, guilt suddenly filling her every crevice.

“Are _you_ okay?” she asked him in turn. Gilbert nodded casually, not taking his eyes off the sky. “Even after...the party?”

Gilbert looked at her with those soft, warm eyes and gave her a small smile. “The party was great, Anne. I loved every second of it.”

Anne couldn’t take it. His sad eyes bore into her and she exploded into an apology. “I’m so so so sorry, Gilbert! I’m sorry for what happened in the dance! I just...I panicked, and I didn’t know what to do, especially after _that._ What are you supposed to do after that?! It’s just that we were so close together and I didn’t think and suddenly I was kissing you and I know that you didn’t want that so-

“Hey, hey, slow down, Anne!” Gilbert cut her off. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. She finally halted her rambling and looked up at him with remorseful eyes. “I’m not mad at you for doing that Anne. I won’t hold this against you. I know that you do things on impulse sometimes, and I suspected the kiss was as much, as well as running away. I was just hoping that I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Anne shook her head furiously. “No Gilbert! You didn’t do _anything_ wrong! It was me, I was the one who kissed you and ran. I really am-“

“If you say sorry one more time, Anne Shirley, I am going to throw myself off of this balcony,” Gilbert joked. “It is not your fault, Anne. And neither is it mine, I guess. Let’s just agree, if we can, that this was just...some sort of accident.”

Anne knew that Gilbert was not convinced at all with this explanation. Neither was she. “Yes...an accident,” she found herself saying anyway.

“Yeah...anyway...” Gilbert whispered.

“Anyway...” Anne echoed.

Another staring contest, another shy diversion of gazes. That was on Anne’s part, at least. Gilbert didn’t look away, and Anne could feel his stare as she looked down at her fuzzy wool slippers. When she felt that she couldn’t bear it anymore, she looked up and stared right back. Gilbert was surprised by the ferocity of her gaze, the challenging look it held that was normally reserved for spelling bees in school. It was as if she was daring him stop, daring him to look away.

But he wouldn’t look away until he finished what he needed to say.

“Anne...” he breathed out. “You know, I still mean everything I said tonight.”

“Yeah?” Anne gasped softly. She was dimly aware that they had moved closer to one another, almost as close as when they had been dancing. She knew that Marilla would scold her for propriety, but alone on that balcony under the stars, Anne didn’t care one bit.

“But I’m not finished yet. There’s something else I need to tell you,” Gilbert managed to get out. He cleared his throat and licked his dry lips. _God, he was nervous. What in the world was he doing?_ “I had a realization tonight with the help of one Aunt Jo.” Anne giggled and some of the tension left is shoulders. “But standing here right now, I feel like I’ve known it for a long time. And I realized that you must know it too.”

“Gil...”

“Anne, I...”

_I love you._

“...I want you to know...”

_I love you._

“...that I, uh...”

_I love you._

“Anne, I-“

“I love you!”

The words practically flew out of Anne’s mouth and hung in the air. Gilbert stared at her with a shocked expression that Anne mirrored. Suddenly it was like they were back on that dance floor all over again. Gilbert feared for a moment that Anne would run again, but then her eyes softened and her feet remained firmly planted on the ground.

“I love you,” she said again, and Gilbert swore that his heart stopped. Anne smiled widely. “At least, I think I do. I can’t find any other words to describe what I’m feeling at this very moment, and every moment I spend with you. I have read every romantic fairytale I could get my hands on. They say that your heart beats like the wings of a hummingbird, and you find it hard to breath...and to me, that seems to fit the bill.” She laughed breathlessly at herself.

“And it really has taken me ages to realize, hasn’t it? But I know now, I know because you...you make me feel safe. You bring me to this whole other world where it’s just me and you, and nothing there can hurt me. And it’s for that reason that I don’t have to imagine around you. Because you’re you, and you’re already perfect. And I’m me, and for once...that’s okay.”

Anne felt like she was on top of the world, balancing on a precarious peak just to feel the sunlight on her face and look down at the beautiful world below. She was a little breathless, a little lightheaded, a little terrified really, because one wrong move meant a very long way down. But she looked at Gilbert, and she smiled, trusting him to catch her if she fell.

Gilbert’s disbelieving chuckle brought her back to herself. Anne blushed. “I’m afraid I’ve been rambling again. I’m sorry, I just needed to- _mmph!_ “

She was interrupted by Gilbert’s lips on hers as he closed the space between them. Anne placed her hands on his chest, her first instinct to push him away. But then she let her eyes flutter shut, and without hesitation kissed him back. She felt him smile against her lips as his arms wound around her waist. Anne smiled as well. _I am finished with running away._

They broke apart, their faces still inches apart. “When are you going to learn to stop saying sorry, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert?” Gilbert chuckled.

“I think I need more reminding,” Anne replied with her eyes still closed. Gilbert laughed and kissed her again as her arms moved around his neck.

If Anne thought that she was on top of the world before, she was definitely up in heaven now. All traces of reality faded away in her mind, until it was just her, Gilbert, and the night sky. Even the very floor they were standing on seemed to disappear. The cold winter breeze blew around them, but she felt warm, wrapped in his arms. They were two stars floating in a galaxy that just happened to crash straight into each other, and they rest is history. Anne never wanted it to end.

But like all good and romantical things, it did.

Gilbert rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath. “I love you, Anne,” Gilbert said with the dopiest grin on his face. Anne laughed and hugged him closer, burying her face in his shoulder.

Of course she knew that he loved her. She always knew, though she was never really aware of it. The lingering gazes, the sweet smiles that were reserved only for her, even the way he said her name like it was his favourite thing to say. She always knew, and that was what scared her. She pushed him and her own feelings away, so haunted by her past that she forgot to think about the future, and the truth that she wanted him in _hers_.

She was done pushing him away.  So she hugged him tighter and kept him close, because she was never letting him go again. “I know,” she replied. “I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
